Ten Days of Horror
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: Ron and Hermione get stuck in Number 12 Grimmauld Place for ten days during the holidays. Neither of them want to be there, but at the same time they do. Christmas fic. RonHermione. R&R!
1. All I want for Christmas is to GET OUT!

**A/N: Hey! Wondering What Breakfast Is here, submitting another story! I know, I know. Badbad me for starting another story before I finish another one! But this popped into my head after talking to PadfootBlack4Ever (Melinda) about an awful Christmas of mine. I have an idea of where this is going, but I'm always ready to take suggestions! Ten days means ten opportunities for your ideas!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Lavander would have died a "mysterious" death at the hands of Hermione for taking Ron. But she didn't, so apparantly, Harry Potter and all of the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the horrible Christmas, but that's it. :D**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

December Twenty-second: Day Zero

"Ron, I hate you."

"Love ya too, 'Mione."

How we got locked in Number 12 Grimmauld Place still remains a mystery. But who caused it isn't oh-so mysterious. And who other than Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry. And possibly Sirius. Maybe even Remus. They all knew about how I felt about Ron...

"'Mione, you're muttering angrily to yourself again."

"I CAN MUTTER IF I WANT TO, RONALD WEASLEY!" I shouted at him.

"Okay, 'Mio-"

"IT'S HERMIONE TO YOU!"

"Can you stop shouting?"

"YES! I mean, yes." I blushed at turned away from Ron. I stared at the door at I couldn't unlock. How the heck did they make it that way?! There was no way Fred and George were that smart, unless... Oh god, WHAT DID REMUS DO?!?!

A note slid under the door. It was red and frilly and covered in lipstick kisses. There was absolutety no doubt it was from the Twins. I squinted my eyes at the letter and hoped it would burn and die under my gaze. It didn't. I reluctantly picked it up.

"What's that?" Ron asked innocently. But I have no mercy for the innocent, no matter how cute they are.

"A letter, you ignoramus."

"A what?"

"That explains SO much." I rolled my eyes and Ron still remained confused.

I opened up the note and read it out loud.

"_Dearest Hermione and Ronnie-kins-_"

"RONNIE-KINS?! Oh they will pay..."

"HOW?! We're locked in a house, you git! Can I continue?"

"Yes..."

I cleared my throat and restarted.

"_Dearest Hermione and Ronnie-kins,_

_The six of us are ever so sorry that you two have to be locked in that horrible house through Christmas and possibly New Years. Though we don't feel so bad knowing it's clean and the two of you are together. _

_You're not going to be able to get out of the house until one of three things happens:_

_One- You snog each other senseless._

_Two- Ron proposes._

_Or number three- Hermione comes home pregnant._

_Though we are partial to number three, we wouldn't mind any of those happening. Harry and Remus aren't too happy about that last sentence, but who cares! If it gets you two together, anything goes!_

_We'll keep a close eye on the house to make sure you have enough food to last you through the ten days. Oops. We didn't mention the time limit. You can get out early, but that's only if you lovebirds act on your feelings! Since it's almost Christmas, we're feeling kind and you'll only be locked in for ten days, from December 23 to January second. George and I thought about making it twenty days, but we think tonight plus the ten days is enough. Maybe._

_No one can get in, and no one can get out. Not even by apparating, brilliant Ms. Granger! The Order has agreed to move it's headquarters to the Burrow temporarily, so that's taken care of. Dumbledore and Moody really don't mind it. Well, Dumbledore doesn't. Moody minds everything, but he doesn't mind this as much._

_Ginny is yelling at me for rambling, and Sirius' yelling at her for yelling. And Mum is about to end it... Oh Merlin. But I get dinner and a show! We'll send food soon. Maybe..._

_Love,_

_Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius_

_(The most brilliant masterminds the magical world has ever seen.)_"

"Wow." was all Ron could get out.

"Hmm... these terms are interesting. Though I like number one and two, I really wouldn't mind number three."

"And that would be...?"

"Me going home pregnant, you idiot."

Ron's face was absolutely priceless. He fainted immediately after I said that. I really would mind if we got out by using Number three, but spending ten days in Number 12

Grimmauld Place is not my ideal Christmas. And spending it with Ron isn't the greatest. But you have to stay optimistic, right?

After about ten seconds of thinking, an idea sprung into my head. A most brilliant idea, at that.

This holiday was going to be the most fun ever.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"YOU DID WHAT!?!"

"Molly, calm-"

"ARTHUR, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN OUR SON AND HIS GIRL-"

"Mum, Hermione isn't his girlfriend. Don't get the wrong idea."

"Ginny..."

"Just saying."

George, Fred, Remus, and I stood by the door, listening to the chaos in the kitchen. Molly's fiery temper was flaring up, but it was hilarious to hear her. It would stay hilarious as long as she didn't catch-

"YOU FOUR! IN HERE! _**NOW!**_"

-us.

Fred and George were whispering to each other like first-year girls while Remus maintained a poker face. I, on the other hand, was trying to charm Molly with a winning smile.

"You four, plus Harry and Giny, know something about this, don't you?"

"What do we know about, Molly?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Sirius. You know where my son and his girl-"

"HERMIONE'S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Ginny shouted.

Mrs. Weasley shot her a death glare and she whimpered and shut up quickly. Harry cringed at the dirty look she sent at him, and Arthur backed out of the room when her burning gaze fell on him. A very angry mother of seven is someone you should never mess with. Take note of that.

"REMUS!"

"Yes, Molly?"

"You know where Ron and Hermione are, don't you?"

"Haven't a slightest clue." He smiled slyly.

She squinted at him, but he didn't break. He stood there with his hands behind his back, smiling an infuriating smile. Molly gave up and turned to me. I shrugged. Then she spun to face two of her sons.

"Mum, we may know-"

"-Where Ron and-"

"-Hermione are."

They grinned identically, but Molly's frown deepened.

"Harry dear, Ginny. I suggest you two leave the room right now. And don't come back. Am I clear?"

They both nodded with wide eyes and ran out of the kitchen. Molly went back to facing us, and her eyes showed she was positively steamed. Anyone could see that anyway.

"Where is my baby boy and his friend? What have you four done with them?"

"Molly, I told you before I have no idea." Remus answered.

"I don't know either." I said. "What I do know is that they're a little..."

"Tied up at the moment?" Fred offered.

"You tied them up? I didn't think you were that cruel, Fred!"

"George, I never tied them up. I think it's enough that the two lovebirds are left in that awful house-

"-Alone-"

"-During the holidays-"

"-Unable to get out."

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose, and was deep in thought. But once the words registered, her eyes widened and she grabbed me by the collar.

"Sirius, please don't tell me Ron and Hermione are locked in Number 12 Grimmauld Place! PLEASE!"

"They're not locked in Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Now say it like you mean it."

"I am afraid he can't do that, Molly" Remus solemnly said.

She dropped me and ran over to Moony. "Are they really locked in there? Can they get out???"

"I'm not sure. Ask-"

"FRED! GEORGE!"

"Yes, Mum?" They said together.

"What have you DONE!" Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears.

"We've done a lot, Mum." Fred smiled.

"We tried pushing Wood off of the Astronomy Tower-"

"-And we gave Alicia a haircut that one year."

"Don't forget the one time we hung Malfoy by his undies off one of the goal posts on the quidditch field!" George laughed.

"That was good..."

"Boys, you know what I mean!"

"Promise you won't get mad if we tell you?"

"I can't-"

"Fine, we won't tell you."

Fred and George made a move toward the door. They watched their mom out of the corners of their eyes. I nudged Remus and I could tell he was thinking the same thing

as me. They were mini Marauders.

"Alright, I promise." Molly reluctantly said.

"Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"I think both of us should, but everyone behind it should be present."

George dragged Harry and Ginny in and Fred and him took a deep breath.

"Hermione and Ron are locked it Number 12 Grimmauld Place-" They said together.

"-And they can't come out until-" Fred continued.

"-January Second." George ended.

"There are some ways to get them out..." I smirked. The other five followed my lead.

"But Hermione would never agree to it. Ron would never think of it." Ginny giggled.

"Oh, you don't mean..." Molly gasped and covered her mouth.

"Mum, don't worry. Hermione's too good to do that!" George rolled his eyes.

"And she's smart enough to figure out to figure out another way." Fred assured his mom.

"Though her feelings might get in the way..." Remus mused.

"And Ron might not notice them, and hurt them." I crossed my arms and furrowed my brow.

"Ron was always oblivious. Probably wouldn't notice if an elephant was headed straight for him." Harry sighed.

Ginny ran a hand through her hair absent-mindedly. "We can only hope for a miracle at this point."

Fred grinned mischievously. "And isn't Christmas for miracles?"

"True." Mrs. Weasley said. "Now who wants pumpkin pie?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat in the kitchen by myself for a bit, trying to think of a new plan. The one I had earlier wasn't going to end up very well, if Ron got involved. He'd think I was loony or something. The clock struck eleven and I was still awake. As was Ron. I could hear him coming down the stairs from the one bedroom that remained unlocked. Damn twins. They left no loopholes for me to find. Why couldn't they be a little bit more considerate?

"Hermione, are you okay? Because you don't look..." Ron asked quietly.

"I'll be fine. You can call me 'Mione again. And I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that I don't-"

"-Want to be away from everyone at Christmas. At least the feeling's mutual." Ron pulled out a chair and sat across from me, and copied my position. He was slumped over the table with his chin in his hand, mindlessly twirling his red hair. I smiled at him and he smiled back. When he did, the weird feeling in my stomach came back. I hadn't felt that in the longest time. Not since the last time Ron smiled at me. Not since sixth year.

He obviously saw I wasn't real happy. "Hey, 'Mione, I think I'll go upstairs and go to sleep."

"I was just about to go up too." I stood up and walked up the stairs with Ron.

Once we got to the bedroom, both of us quickly realized how awkward this holiday would be. One bathroom, one closet, and one queen bed. Great. First I get stuck here with Ron, now I have to sleep in the same bed with him! Once we get out of here, Fred and George better run for their lives...

Ron slapped his forehead and started muttering about how embarrassing this whole thing could be.

"Aw, Ron. Don't worry! At least we'll get clean clothes and food and we have each other!" Gotta stay optimistic. Gotta stay optimistic.

"Yeah, you're right! And look! They left pajamas for us!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny must of sent them because they were decent. If Sirius was in charge... I shuddered at the thought.

We took turns changing in the bathroom, and when we both were done, we sat on the edge of the bed thinking for a bit.

"What are we gonna do for ten days?" Ron asked.

"Try to get out, that's what! Possibly have some fun, but I want out!"

"I hear you, but the conditions..."

"Yeah, don't get any ideas, Ronald."

"I'll leave the thinking up to you, then."

"You know what I mean!" I shouted.

We both sighed together. So much for a Merry Christmas.

"Ron, it's nearly midnight, and I'm dead tired. Goodnight."

"'Night, Hermione."

I settled in bed and faced inward, only to find Ron's nose inches away from mine. His eyes were wide, and mine were too.

"I think I'll just..."

"Yeah, that would be good."

I quickly turned away and prayed we would find a way out tomorrow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Another A/N: Well, this will be interesting. Hermione and Ron in the same house for ten more days. I pity the poor girl...**

**Thankee to PadfootBlack4Ever (Melinda) for reminding of my terrible holiday. 2003. My hate for pickles developed. As did my craziness. And my spaztic ****sleeping habits.**

**Also thanks to SomedayEngland (Kassandra) for encouraging me to write more Harry Potter fanfics. I probably wouldn't be writing this if she didn't keep writing "To Seperate A Twin". It's very good. I urge anyone who reads this to check that out!**

**Reviewers get COOKIES!!!! Yeah! Press the blurple button for writer happiness!**


	2. Awkward Moments and Split Second Changes

**A/N: Wondering What Breakfast Is is back!**

**Since so many of you reviewed, I had to update ASAP! I kinda couldn't wait for the next chapter either...**

**This chapter is really long, I know, but it has to cover a whole day. And a full day is PRETTY long.**

**Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: Harry Potter. Not mine, sadly. But my weird alternate universe is! The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling, and forever will. I still love her, though!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

December Twenty-third: Day One

"Good morning 'Mione."

"Good morning, Ron."

"Mmm, you're awfully close." I whispered.

"Yeah, I am. Oh my god, I AM!!!" Hermione shouted.

In a frantic attempt to get away from me, Hermione fell off the bed and took all the covers down with her. Even when she went down, she kept kicking and clawing at the air. I went over to help her, but she was already up, and extremely disheveled.

"Ron, how did I...?"

"Yeah, I want the answer to that too. I've ben trying to figure that out for the past hour and a half."

She glanced at the clock. One of her eyebrows went up in confusion. I copied her.

"You've been up since 7:30?"

"It shocked me too." I winced and massaged my upper arm. Hermione's head had been heavy, and it kept me pinned down for ninety minutes.

"Is that were I was?" Hermione bit her lip and toyed with her shirttails.

"Yes, but I really didn't mind. At least you were warm!" I gave her a genuine smile and she blushed.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, until a loud 'Pop!' behind both of us sent me screaming and Hermione jumping into my arms. I just barely caught her.

Our eyes caught each other again. Hermione's grip around my neck tightened, and she wanted to say something. All she could get out was a tiny "Eep!"

"We've been having an a lot of these moments lately, haven't we?" I joked.

"Three times in two days is a record for us."

"You counted?!"

"What else was I supposed to do when you were snoring?"

"I DO NOT SNORE!"

"Yeah, and you don't drool either." She retorted.

"I don't!" I wiped the corners of my mouth just to check.

"You can put me down now, Ron." She said in a 'you-better-do-it-now-before-I-Avada-you' tone.

I set her down gently, but as soon as her feet hit the ground, another 'Pop!' sent her flying in to my arms again. Loudly screaming. Ow.

"This is the fourth time, right?"

She nodded. "Now check what's behind us!"

I spun around to the bed and saw fresh clothes for us and a note that resmbled the one the stupid sextet sent yesterday. Though this time, it was pink and MUCH frillier. Ginny probably wouldn't look at it, much less touch it. I don't think Lavander wore that much pink. EVER.

"Ron, pick up the note."

"What?"

"PICK UP THE DARN NOTE!" She shouted loudly. Again. One more ow.

"Do I have to?"

"Oh stop whining, Ron!"

I rolled my eyes and she glared at me. "Hey, how am I supposed to get the note while holding you?"

"You wiped your mouth and held me. I think you can do it again." Hermione said as if stating the obvious.

"Touche." It was true, if you really thought about it. If I could do it once I could do it again!

But things don't always go as planned, as Hermione and I both learned last night. When I went to grab the note, I dropped Hermione on the floor with a loud thud, and I

tripped over my own feet, causing me to land on top of her. Her eyes bugged out, and I could feel the tip of my ears growing hot.

"Awkward moment number five?" She nervously smiled.

"You could call it that. You could also call it extremely embarrassing." I offered.

"I guarantee your brothers are watching."

"Sirius is probably laughing his head off right now."

"While Remus is trying so hard to be civil."

"But he can't be when Sirius is around, can he?"

"No one can be civil when they're around Sirius, Ron." Hermione sighed. "NOW GET OFF!"

She snatched the letter off the bed and she opened it quickly. Her face showed she was extremely disgusted by the colour of the letter. She unfolded it and read it to herself quickly. Her expression went from downright evil, to happy, then thoughtful, then right back to happy. there might've been angry and unsure in there too, I don't know.

"Ron, you can read it out loud today. I'll read tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good deal!" I began to read.

"_Dear Hermione and Ronald,_" Today's note was obviously written by Remus.

Or not.

_"__I__, Sirius, am writing today to spare you from the evils of the michevious Weasley Twins. Though their brand of evil is downright hilarious, I think you two have had enough of their "hilarity."_

_So sorry you can't spend the holidays with us. It just won't be a right Christmas without the two of you sparring twenty-four seven! But I think Ron's mum is happy that you two will be out for a while._

_There is another way to get out early, just to let you know. I can't say, since Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George thought of it, but it's fairly simple. Hermione, you should be able to figure it out soon, but it may not be early enough. I really wish I could tell you, but alas, I cannot. Just remember the rooftops, and the one balcony._

_I feel horrible that you two are most likely going to be bored out of your minds, so I sent you two a couple of muggle board games, plus a deck of cards. There should also be a 'V.T.'. At least that's what Arthur called it. Hermione, I sent you your books, paper, sketchbook, (I looked through that. Sorry. Though I must say you are an EXCELLENT artist.) quills, pencils, and your muggle C.D.'s. I listened to the Nickelback one, and I must say you have good taste in music!_

_I also sent some 'video games', an 'XBox', and a 'Playstation'. Harry bought them for you two as an early christmas gift, and Ginny sends them as an "I'm sorry." They really feel terrible about you two missing Christmas._

_Fred and George, on the other hand, couldn't give a crap about if you were here or not. Though they sent you a camera (and about 80 rolls of film) for you to document your holiday. And something else that would most likely scar you for life if I told you..._

_We'll send food everyday. Though Molly, Fred, and George are practically __begging__ Remus and I not to. If Ron's mum won't cook, then Remus might have to. He's not a bad cook, you know._

_Shout at the ceiling if you need anything. Fred and George are almost always watching, and Ginny and Remus pop in from time to time. So make sure you don't do anything too risque. _

_Another thing. Hermione, I know part of what's going on in your head. I want to tell you to act on what you're feeling, for it could be to your benefit. But it might not be the smartest thing right now. I want you to come out earlier than the Second, but I want your heart to be safe. I really do. I am as torn as you are, love. Just if you know something is right, don't hesitate. Remember that._

_Also, Ron, make sure you think before you speak. You two are living with each other alone, and if someone's feeling's get hurt, that house will become hostile very quickly. I'm warning you now, because I might not write next time. I'll try hard to keep Fred and George from writing the daily notes. We all want this to work out, okay?_

_Hope you two won't be bored today! Hope to see you two in a few days. _

_Love,_

_ Sirius (Along with Remus, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Gerorge.)_

_P.S. I had absolutely nothing to do with the colour of the letter! I swear it was orange when I wrote it! Damn twins. Sorry again!"_

When I finished, a few tears slipped from Hermione's eyes. "And to think I thought he didn't care..." She whispered lovingly.

"Aw, Hermione, please don't cry. Will a hug make it alright?" I asked.

She nodded and I embraced her tightly. Her arms wrapped around my torso, while mine rested near her waist.

I pulled away and held her shoulders. "Better now?"

She smiled at me, then stared off into space. Her face hardened, and her eyes showed she was extremely determined about something.

"'Mione? What'cha thinking about?"

She smiled deviously. "I think it's time to give escaping another go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I paced back and forth in the kitchen for a bit. I had been on edge lately, but I had every reason to be. When two of your better friends are locked in a huge house filled with horrors from previous Blacks, you can be a little antsy. Plus the full moon was drawing nearer. It would be on the night before New Year's eve. Just peachy...

Sirius strod through the doors and I practically pounced on him. "Did you send the letter?!"

"Yes I did, Moony. I sent Ron your warning and Hermione mine, so you can relax. And let go of my shirt. And please remove that crazy madman look from your eyes. Only I am allowed to look that demented." Padfoot jested.

I released his shirt and brushed him off where my hands had been.

"Thank you."

"No problem, mate. It's just that I worry for those two. They haven't been on the best of terms lately. Not since "Won-Won" and "Lav-Lav" were together. And that was almost two years ago, if Ginny told me correctly."

"Didn't think Hermione could hold a grudge for that long. But she's always been a stubborn witch. Beautiful, brainy, but extremely stubborn." Sirius added.

"Very true." I pondered what he had just said for a moment. "Wait, beautiful?"

"Yes. Drop-dead gorgeous really. She's quite a looker now, and it's too bad I can't-" He came out of his daze, and he begged me with his eyes to keep what he had just said a secret. I knew what the rest of the sentence was; he didn't need to say anymore.

I nodded at him and he loosened up when I did. "Thanks Moony. I'm glad I told you."

"She's an interesting choice. I didn't think that was you, though." I teased.

"HEY! At least I'm not gossiping with Ginny!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hermione, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh Ron, we've had our fun today. I think it's time we get down to business."

"Yes, that's true, but..." I trailed off. There was no point arguing with Hermione once her mind was made up. True we'd had a great time working together setting up the V.T. and hooking up the game systems to it, but what Hermione was about to do was just plain ridiculous.

"An object is only as strong as it's weakest point, and the weakest point of this door is right... HERE!" She poked the center of the front door and she backed up to the end of the hall.

"'Mione, I'm saying this because you're my best friend and I care about you and your sanity. DON'T USE YOUR HEAD AS A BATTERING RAM!!!"

"I'm going to because I want out. Now. So back away Ron!"

I put myself in front of her and tried to block her from going any further. "Hermione, I won't let you!"

"Ron..." She said angrily through gritted teeth. "I advise you to move. And if don't move, then I will run you over."

"Ram away then!" I retreated slowly, soon regretting I did.

Hermione stared at the door, and she lowered her head. She bit her lip, and ran straight for the door. She was going strong, and I almost hoped she would get us out. I couldn't watch what would happen once the impact came, so I looked away. And when I heard a hard thud, I knew her plan had failed. I glanced over at Hermione and watched as she sunk to her knees and leaned against the door. Tears were streaming down her face hard and she kept banging the door with the side of her head.

"Damn Twins... They must of put an extra charm on the door. They must've know one of us would try to..."

I couldn't help but want to take away her sadness, her pain. But all I could do was try. I kneeled next to her and tried to comfort her with a smile.

"I think it's a nap day." I said in a tone that sounded strangely like my mothers.

She nodded through sobs, and I understood perfectly. I brushed her tears away as best as I could, and she hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Ron. I should've listened to you. I have no idea what I was thinking..."

"Shhh... No need to say sorry to me. To the door, maybe." She giggled at my comment. "But not to me. I know you want out, but we have to stay in and make it through. And maybe we'll find another way, 'Mione. You just have to believe in what you're doing."

She looked up at me and her eyes showed she was exhausted from her tear-fest. "I'm so tired. I don't think I can make it up the stairs."

"You don't have to. I'll carry you up." I gave her another smile.

Something went off behind her eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was. She obviously was hiding something, and I was never very good at playing hide-and-seek. But trying to solve the mystery behind her eyes would be something to do while Hermione took a well-deserved nap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did you just see that? Ron just made a move!" Fred was so excited about his little brother's latest breakthrough. The two boys were practically glued to the crystal ball in front of them that Ginny somehow charmed to work as a spy camera of sorts.

"He's got some skills, that kid! Didn't think he had it in him!" George shouted.

"He had to learn it somewhere, boys. Have any idea where?" I asked

"Are you implying-"

"-That we've taught him-"

"-Everything he knows?"

Fred and George gasped and feigned being shocked. Then the six of us burst into laughter.

"Your faces... were SO funny!" Harry was laughing so hard he fell off his chair.

Everything went silent for a moment, then we went back to laughing our heads off. Ginny was next to Harry trying to help him up, the Twins were holding onto each other for dear life and attempting not to fall in a heap, and Sirius was rolling around on the floor. All the while, we were laughing like crazy.

Life is never dull when you're with the six of us.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Life was so dull at that moment.

Hermione was sleeping, and I was bored beyond belief. I had just finished dinner, and I had put aside a plate just in case Hermione woke up. I checked the clock. 8:30pm. That was becoming one long nap...

I couldn't remember what I wanted to do. Then it came back to me! What was behind Hermione's eyes that one second?

I quickly disregarded hate, because that wasn't a hate moment. And it wasn't sadness, because she smiled at me. It was good, whatever she was feeling. Then the lightbulb went off.

No. It couldn't be... Love? Could it?

I shook my head to erase the thought. I laughed at myself for thinking it. Hermione was a sensible, logical girl who never thought crazy. Except for today, when she attempted suicide by running at that door. I have NO IDEA what she was thinking then.

I whacked my head on the table lightly, trying so hard to figure out what was going on in 'Mione's brain. But that would be hopeless.

I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, and I stopped beating myself up for not being able solve the 'Mione Mystery.

"Hey, Ron." She grinned weakly.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Not really. Been thinking mostly."

"Making up for lost time, eh? Namely a time about three hours ago."

"Yeah." Hermione giggled. "I really don't know what got into me."

"I think you just got the notion."

"To..." She winked at me. Memories of a crazy party over a quidditch win in third year came back.

"ROCK THE BOAT!" We sang together.

"Rock the boat, baby!" I sang in a baritone voice.

"ROCK THE BOAT!

We started laughing together, just like we used to do when we were younger.

"That was one crazy Christmas, wasn't it? Oh god, I wish we could decorate here for the holidays. How I wish we could have a tree, and maybe some mistletoe! And I really want to decorate a tree this Christmas. And I wanted a real Christmas dinner this year. But we'll make do, right?" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. We'll make do. Excuse me for a second."

I ran up the stairs to our room and shouted at the ceiling. "All right guys, I know you're watching, so listen up! Hermione wants a tree, and decorations for it and the house! I think she deserves that much, if not the whole world. And she wants a REAL Christmas dinner. So please, make that happen for her. I want her to have a good Christmas with me. Please." I squinted at the ceiling and nodded at it. Then I headed downstairs once more.

"What was that about?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion and confusion.

"Don't worry about it! You'll find out soon enough." I grinned slyly.

"Alright, Ron. I trust you. But if you blow anything up, I'll have your head for it."

"Alright, ma'am! Are you getting tired?"

"I've been tired since five. I think it's time to call it a day." Hermione sighed.

We headed up the stairs together, my arm around her shoulder, hers around my waist. Just like old times.

We changed into our pajamas and jumped into bed. We sat crossed legged and started to talk. It was becoming a sort of nightly habit.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Anything special you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should just have fun. No trying to get out. Just trying to have a good time, okay?"

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal!"

"And, uh... 'Mione?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm?" She ran a hand through her bushy chestnut coloured hair absent-mindedly and stared at the wall behind me.

"Can I face inward tonight?"

"That's a random question! But... Oh. Um, yeah." She was blushing that adorable blush again.

"Okay, because last night I was afraid I was going to fall of the bed!" I tried to make the situation humourous, and Hermione seemed to find it funny.

"Goodnight, Ron."

"Night, 'Mione."

I settled in to bed and put my hands around Hermione's waist. _"If you know something is right, don't hesitate." _I kissed Hermione's hair and tried to sleep.

I knew something about this holiday was right. And I was loving every second of it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Another A/N: Wow. This was dramatic chapter. But it was still good, right?**

**I can't believe how many reviews, alerts, and hits I got in less than twenty-four hours! Eight reviews, nine alerts, and 248 HITS!!! I don't know how to deal with being so popular!**

**Thankee to SomedayEngland (Kassandra) for staying loyal to me and reminding of my duties as a writer. And her story "To Seperate A Twin" just keeps getting better and better! (Though I'm not sure if that's possible, because it's super fantastic as it is!) **

**A special thanks goes to DemonicAuthor05, emerald-eyed-stag, and rons.gryffindor.girl. for reviewing AND alerting. Those three (And SomedayEngland) deserve a billion cookies!**

**Some more thanks go to LuvMyGirlz, MonicaG, RH4L, ducky-RAWR, and mclaughlin (All names are unknown) for putting me on story alert.**

**And to the ever so nice reviewers, senga (who just likes to be anonymous), in old style! (also anonymous), Queen.Of.Hogwarts (who just goes by that name to keep her alter ego under wraps), and -Argentinita- (DANG! You guys hiding something or what? All of your names are a secret...) thanks!**

**I've never had to type that many names. IT'S SUCH A GOOD FEELING!!!**

**Thank you all who gave suggestions! And thankee PadfootBlack4Ever (Melinda) for staying loyal like the Gryffindor she is. **

**Wanna make me happy? Wanna make YOU happy? Then press the blurple button:D**


	3. The Greatest Time of Year

**A/N: I AM BACK! So sorry for not updating NEARLY as fast as usual, but I got super distracted by shiny stuff. Christmas lights were never good for my sanity...**

**I just want to say this chapter wasn't the most fun to write, but that was because I didn't have enough time. I'm very sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry for the ucky-ness and the shortness. THIS CHAPTER STINKS LIKE A ROTTEN FISH ON A CITY BUS!!! (cries) **

**(sniff sniff) I ish okay, and I hope you guys like this enough. It's a badbad chapter, but still important. Enough.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Except for the plot, and the FAVORITE BREAKFAST! Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I think...**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

December Twenty-fourth: Day Two

"Oh, my head..."

What a way to wake up. A splitting headache and very foggy memories of the previous days events is the absolute best way to greet the day. This felt worse than that hangover I got after my seventeenth birthday party. And that was something I really didn't feel like remembering.

"Hey, Ron. can you tell me what happened yesterday? I remember a lot of tears, and and angry door, but that's it." I waited for a response but there wasn't one. "Ron?" I called out. Still no answer.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Ow. I put my fingers to my temples and regretted the yelling.

"Hermione! I'm downstairs. Get changed into the clothes they sent us, and come down! I have a surprise for you!" A voice came up through the vents.

"Okay!" I shouted back. Ow. I obviously didn't learn my lesson the first time.

Today, Ron's clothes and the daily letter were missing, leaving my jeans and shirt lonely. But at least we didn't confuse the clothes up like we did yesterday morning. Ron in capris is a terrifying sight. I don't know how anyone's legs could be that pale.

Thank god for who ever was in charge of choosing clothes for us. I assumed it was Ginny, but you never know! Harry might have good taste in women's fashion.

I slipped on the jeans, and pulled the red striped polo over my head. Whoever picked this was feeling extra festive, because they put a green hairbow and some snowman socks with the outfit. Eh, it's Christmas! It's a time to let go and have fun!

I pulled my hair back and tied it up nicely. I was ready to see Ron.

I zoomed down the stairs, and peeked around the corner once I was near the living room. Ron was setting something up and brushing something off. He caught me spying, and he winked at me. My cheeks grew hot again.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be snooping!"

"I know. But I'm too curious for my own good."

"That you are, missy. Now close your eyes." He ordered.

"What?"

"Close your eyes! I want you to be super surprised."

"Okay..." I closed my eyes and let him lead me into the room. His hands were so soft and warm, and I wished I could hold them forever. He let go for a short second, then grabbed my shoulders and moved me to the side a little more.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked sweetly.

"Alright. Now."

I lifted my eyelids and saw a huge evergreen in front of me. Next to it were boxes and boxes of decorations. I glanced behind me to see Ron smile modestly.

"Oh, Ron! Thank you! You listened to me last night, and that means the world to me." I softly said.

"I just wanted you to have a Happy Christmas. Or at least Happy enough, seeing as how you're locked in here with me."

I launched myself at him in a hug, and he swayed from the force of the impact. "What's this for?" He asked confusedly.

I laughed at his bewilderment. "For being the best friend I could ever wish for." I squeezed him again and I felt his tummy rumble.

"I told you to stop asking!" Ron yelled at his stomach. "Not yet!"

"Hungry?"

"A little."

"So am I." I stated.

"Good, because there's more."

"Are you kidding me?" Geez, Ron really went out of his way! One could almost think he liked me...

"Nope! I made you your favorite breakfast- French toast sprinkled with cinnamon sugar, one egg, two strips of bacon, and apple juice." He smile showed he was proud. "I made it all myself!"

I sat down and dug in immediately. It was delicious! Ron had obviously taken some culinary lessons from his mother.

"Ron! This is FABULOUS! I never knew you could cook this well. I didn't even know that anyone besides my parents knew my favorite breakfast..."

He pulled out a chair and sat across from me. "Hey, here's the daily note. When you're finished, you can read it. Then maybe after we can spruce up this gloomy place. The dark walls are definately putting a damper on my Christmas cheer."

"You can say that again! Um, I'm kinda full. Do you want the rest?" I pushed my plate toward him.

"Don't mind if I do!" He began to eat heartily.

I picked up the message and examined it. Today it was green with a red seal. It was from someone far too nice to be the twins. I quickly opened it and began to read aloud.

"_To my big brother and my best friend:_" Oh good! Ginny was writing today!

"_I have saved you from Fred and George, just as Sirius did. Thank you, thank you! Hold the applause. Harry and I feel awful about your whole predicament, so we want to do anything to make it better. We've already attempted to put both boys in St. Mungo's, but that didn't run over well with Mum. Nearly put me, Harry, and Remus in a coffin!_

_We hope the tree and decorations are okay. Remus, Dad, and Harry went all over London to find them. But I heard Dad almost fainted from excitement. I guess he started looking at all the V.T.s at some place Harry called "Wall-Mart" and they said he nearly passed out. Remus couldn't stop laughing when he was telling the story..._

_Hermione, we saw your, uh, crash, and yes the "Damn Twins" DID put a little extra charm on the door. They were going to turn it into a mini Whomping Willow, but then Harry and Sirius lost all the blood in their faces. I'm guessing the tree brings back some memories for those two. I'd ask you if you could tell me more, but I guess that'll have to wait until you come back._

_The four of us are rooting for you. We __really__ want this to work. I'd love it if you became my sister, Hermione!"_

When I read that, Ron began to choke on the bacon he was eating. "Er-my-nee! ELP!" was all he could say.

"HOW?!"

"I dun-no!" He flailed his arms madly. He was panicking.

I whacked him on the back a couple times, and he swallowed the bacon. "Oof! Thanks."

"No problem. But what the bloody hell was that about?" I asked half-angry.

"The fact that they want us to get married! What in Dumbledore's name are they thinking?!"

"There's a whole lot they could be thinking about..." I mumbled to myself.

"Whad'ya say?"

"Nothing! Can I continue reading?"

"Never stopped you."

"_The four of us are rooting for you! We __really__ want this to work. I'd love it if you became my sister, Hermione! But then you and Harry would be related... I see no downside to this!_

_I hope you like the clothes I've been sending for you, Hermione. I try to think of what I would wear if I were you. And you can wear almost anything without worrying how horribly your hair will clash. Harry has been picking out Ron's clothes. And both of us have been getting help from Fleur. She's really good with fashion. And to think I called her Phlegm! I LOVE FLEUR! Oh wow... That sounded bad._

_Mum really misses you guys. She says it's going to be a very lonely Christmas. I have no idea where she's getting that piece of rubbish from, though. The Burrow is going to be filled all today and tomorrow. And the day after that. And the next day. Really, we're having parties all holiday at Fred and George's request. What they don't know is Mum is making them clean up after __every one__. Eight days of the Twins cleaning isn't the smartest thing, but I still can't wait to see them on their knees scrubbing!_

_We'll send our gifts tomorrow morning. We wouldn't want our presents to get in the way of decorating. Harry and I hope you like what we sent you yesterday. He thought Ron would be partial to "Guitar Hero II" and we both thought you'd like "Kingdom Hearts". Harry said last year he played it, and now he says he's working on finishing the second one. And now Harry's begging me to play. Eh, why not!_

_I must be going. Harry's practically dragging me now. Love you both! Happy Christmas Eve!_

_Love,_

_ Ginny (Harry, Sirius, Remus, Fred, and George also send love.)"_

"If Ginny ever makes another remark about us getting married, I just might die." Ron was in a foul mood now about Ginny's comment.

"Yeah, you almost did, so I can imagine what you'll do next time."

He laughed and stood up. "Let's go get our decorate on!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Good morning, Sirius."

"Good morning, Ginny. Did you send the note?"

She rolled her eyes. "I sent it hours ago. You five men think I can't send a simple note or something, because all of you asked me that!"

"Sorry?"

"Hmph. Just be grateful it's Christmas Eve, or I would've hexed you into oblivion."

"Cranky much?" I joked.

"Yes, because I've been trying to go back to sleep for the past two hours, yet one of you comes in and bothers me when I've just fallen back! I tried ignoring the other four, but they are all a right pain in the arse."

"You didn't ignore me!" I said smugly.

"How could I? You're sitting on my chest! Now GERROFF!"

She shoved me onto the floor, and glared at me.

"Happy Christmas, Sirius."

"You scare me, y'know that?"

"And I'm loving every second of it." She laughed evilly. Or evil enough for a Weasley girl. "Want to go wake up my teachers?"

"Fred and George?" She nodded. "It's eleven! And they're still sleeping. Let's go get them..." I rubbed my hands together and grinned maniacly.

We grabbed our wands and headed to their room. Both of them were snoozing, and Fred's snores were so loud, I could barely hear myself think.

"Okay, on three, we'll amplify our voices and yell 'Wake up, you lazy bums!' Sound good?"

"Yuppers. One-"

"-Two-"

"-Three..."

We cast the spell that made us speak louder, and we shouted at the boys. They were so startled, they fell off their beds and scrambled to find their wands.

"What the hell was that?!" George shakily asked.

"I dunno!" Fred answered.

Ginny linked arms with me and we skipped down the halls. What a way to start Christmas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I think we're done here."

"I dunno, Ron. It's still looks a little crooked." I said. Ron shot me a look. "But, it's still beautiful all the same! Though it's missing something..."

Ron and I had decorated the entire house in six hours. Just putting the lights on the enormous tree took about a good hour and a half. Harry had tangled the lights so bad, that instead of a string of lights, we got a ball of knots. Fantastic.

But we put the lights on, plus garland and all the ornaments. It looked gorgeous, but it looked unfinished. What was missing?!

"Hermione, I think you're looking for this." He handed me the tree topper.

Of course! It was so obvious! I looked at the angel in my hand. She was beautiful, with her wavy brown hair and aquamarine eyes. She had a look on her face that said "No need to worry. Everything will be alright." And I trusted the angel. I turned her around and on her wings was a message. It said:

"_Hermione and Ron, Happy Christmas! Love Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George_"

In my mind, I thanked the artist for making such a lovely piece. Now to get her up on her throne high above both of our heads.

"Ron, pick me up."

"Why?"

"To put the angel on the tree, you dummy!" I answered with the obvious answer.

"Oh. Okay."

He picked me up by my waist and put me on his shoulders. I quickly placed her at the top, and Ron took me off his shoulders even quicker.

I looked back at the angel and I swear I saw her wink at me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fred, I am NOT PLAYING!"

"Aw Sirius! We need another member-"

"-Since Ron isn't here!"

Fred and George put their heads next to each other and gave me the puppy dog pout.

"No! I have other things to be doing!"

"We'll let you be captain!" George offered.

"Fine. But I get to be a beater too."

"Alright!" Fred and George high-fived each other, then ran to the backyard.

"YO! Sirius is going to play as Captain and a Beater. Isn't that great?" Fred was getting overexcited again.

"I thought I was Captain!" Percy whined.

"SHADDUP!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How many times have you tried beating Ursula?" Ron asked.

"Five. But I have a strategy this time!"

"Uh-huh. That's what you said last time. And the time before that."

Ron and I had been up a good amount of time playing "Kingdom Hearts", and we had beaten several worlds together. But neither of us could figure out how to beat Ursula. We had no plan of action. And that was a first-timer for me...

"I think if you avoid her and just keep swimming around the edges with the Dolphin Kick, I think we'll be good."

"That's the most... brilliant strategy. I can't believe I didn't think of that!" I smiled. "Thanks Ron!"

"Yeah, I know. I have my moments."

We quickly defeated the evil sea witch and saved our game. Ron had been anxiously checking the clock while I had played, and I glanced over to see what time it was. 11:00pm. That late?

An hour until Christmas, and all we did was play video games. Never did I think I'd do something so boy-ish. But then again, I never thought I'd get locked in a house for over a week with one of my best friends.

"Tired?"

"Yeah..." I yawned. "I'm probably gonna be crawling up the stairs."

"Staying up late waiting for Santa isn't good for anyone, Hermione. I thought you were sensible." Ron mock-scolded.

"I was, up until yesterday. By the way, what happened?" I asked.

Lots happened, apparently. I ran into a door, cried twice, and set up the T.V. with Ron's help AND he kept all of his vital organs. Everything was coming back.

A small 'Ding!' came from the kitchen and Ron ran to the oven. He put on his oven mitts and took a cookie sheet out. It was full of chocolate chip ccokies.

"Ah, the cookies for Santa. They're done!" Ron was grinning like a happy five year old. I could've died laughing right there and then just by looking at his face.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting out the milk and cookies for Santa, along with my letter to him. Mum, Ginny, and I do it every year, no matter how old we are. We write our letters, and we bake the cookies. Then we put them out for him to see, and we wait to see if he eats all the cookies. Every year he does. It's really weird, but cool."

"Y'know, I can't remember the last time I wrote a letter to Santa. I think I'll write one right now!"

I Conjured a paper and pencil up and and I began to write. I finished within five minutes. I read it over a few times, and thought it was good enough to go to Mr. C. It said:

"_Dear Santa Claus,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time, but current events kinda made it hard. So sorry. Any way, I wanted to wish you a happy Christmas, and a happy new year!_

_There's only one thing I want for Christmas and that is happiness. Happiness with a guy, more specifically. I want to know if I should keep chasing after Ron, or if I should just give up. Though I really don't want to give up._

_Happy Christmas once again!_

_Love,_

_ Hermione Jean Granger"_

Hmm. Not bad for a quickie. I set it next to Ron's letter while he was putting the remaining cookies in a Tupperware bin. "Alrighty, I think it's safe to say today is over!" Ron wiped some non-existant sweat from his brow and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Boy, did that feel good.

We trudged up the stairs in silence. Once we got to the room, we did our typical quick change, and we sat crossed-legged on the bed once more.

"I don't think we have anything really important to talk about tonight, do we?" Ron questioned.

"I think tonight has kinda covered everything."

"Good, because I am beat!"

I smiled at him and blurted out the question that had just come to mind. "Can I sleep inward tonight?"

"Did you really need to ask? Geez, we keep making such a big deal out of it!"

I nodded in agreement and settled into bed. Facing Ron wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Goodnight, 'Mione."

"'Night, Ron."

I faded quickly, and all I could think about was a tall red-headed man with a winning smile. And as I did, the angel's face came back to mind. She was right. Everything was going to be fine.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Another A/N: Bad chappie, I know. But I updated! Does that count?**

**I totally wormed myself in there! Anyone have any guesses? I'll give you a billion gold stars if you get it right! Plus cookies!**

**I'm so tired right now. I'd thank everyone personally, but the list keeps getting longer and longer! I promise next chapter, everyone's names will be given the biggest thank you possible.**

**But I must thank special people. Thankee to PadfootBlack4Ever (melinda) for FINALLY REVIEWING! Oh happy days are here again!**

**SomedayEngland (Kassandra), thanks for sticking with me! And for the rest of y'all: "To Seperate a Twin". Read. NOW. What?**

**And rons.gryffindor.girl. (Carson), thanks so much! (salutes you)**

**I like cookies, yes I do! But what I like better is lots of REVIEWS! So press the blurple button for less crappy chapters... :D**


	4. Random Singing, Tears, and Georgina?

**A/N: The world isn't coming to an end. Draco isn't my non-existant baby's daddy. And I am not the rightful heir to the British throne.**

**But this is true: I. Have. Updated.**

**AND I AM YOUR FATHER!**

**Anyway, I ish sorry for not updating, but I decided to make it up to you by sandwiching about three chapter into one big one. It's long, a lot of songs and tears are involved, and I'M IN THERE!!! Yeah, I'm so paired with the best person ever. If you find me, let me know! I was in the last chapter too, just to remind you...**

**Shoot, I was gonna say something witty, and now I FORGOT! I'll remember. Eventually...**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, Paramore, Disney, or the extreme obnoxiousness that comes with "HSM". I do own everything you can't recognize. Hehe...**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

December Twenty-fifth: Day Three

"Ron! Wake up! C'mon... GET UP!"

"No..." I moaned. "I don't want to get up. I'm too tired."

Hermione sighed. "Get up or I'll send an army of spiders after you..."

I bolted up and stared at her with fear. "You wouldn't!"

"I would, Ron. You know I could do it too." She smirked. "Now let's go! I want to see what they sent us."

'Mione grabbed my hand and started pulling me off the bed. But I wasn't budging. Not after her 'harmless joke'. Spiders are evil. They are. I swear, one day they become so smart that they'll take over the world. With Fred and George as their leader. That would be much scarier than Voldie ever could be.

"Ron, move your fat arse. Let's go!"

"Not unless you say sorry." I crossed my arms.

"Ron, please come down with me. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just needed a way to wake you up..." She said sadly and sweetly.

"Alright. Kiss and make up?" I offered.

"Kiss?" She stumbled over her words nervously. "I, um... Fred and George probabaly are... you see..."

"Oh shut up." I leaned over to her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek and stood up. She remained still as stone. How fast everything can turn around.

"Speechless, eh? Now let's go!"

I dragged Hermione down the stairs, and she still hadn't said a word. But once she saw the tree, she returned to normal.

"RON! Look at it!"

"I'm looking. And it's..." I was going to say 'the same as yesterday', but I knew that wasn't true. It still looked the same, but something was definately different about it. Another mystery for me to solve.

"It's beautiful, Ron. And this is turning out to be the best Christmas ever." She walked over to the evergreen and started fingering an ornament. It was a glass bell jar, and inside of it was a glowing pink rose. She looked upon it with glazed over eyes, and dreamy smile. Very un-Hermione-ish. This can't be good.

"Hmm... I always loved Beauty and the Beast. One of my favorite movies, really. I always loved the message behind it. It kinda rings true for you and me. Things aren't always what they seem. You seem like you'd never give a damn about anyone, but that's the farthest thing from the truth. You care very much for your friends, and you're passionate about what you do. I'm the bookish, rule-abiding girl on the outside, but on the inside I'm tough, and I want more adventures. Though I think being around Harry has given me plenty." She chuckled to her self.

I was glued to her every word. Hermione was revealing part of her soul. To me. The boy who broke her heart in sixth year. The one who pushed her away when she wanted- NEEDED- me most. I wanted to scream "HERMIONE! You shouldn't be telling me this! You should be saving these words for someone worthy!" But I didn't. I listened to her deep thoughts, though I didn't deserve to.

"Y'know," She murmured. "For the longest time I wanted to name my little girl Belle. I thought it was a very pretty name, but I think I shouldn't. Maybe I should name my first girl Rose. Rose. So beautiful. Like that enchanted one in Beauty and the Beast. And a good boy name could be Eric. Disney movies are a good inspiration for names..."

She wandered to a stained glass ornament on the other side of the tree. On it was a pretty raven-haired woman who was wearing a colourful outfit. "Esmeralda." 'Mione whispered. "They sent a whole box of Disney ornaments, did they? I'll just have to thank them for that. They know what a fangirl I am." She raised the ornament to the light, and the colours fell on her face. Pink and purple patches landed on her cheeks and she smiled.

"One day, Ron, I'm going to make you sit through all the Disney classics with me. Maybe I'll make you my new movie buddy. You'd love 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame.' It's right up your alley. Again another movie you could relate to. An unlikely hero saves the city from a crazed man who wants to 'purify' it. He kills innocent people, and he won't rest until all the inferiors are dead. But the one man has help from two friends. Sounds a lot like us, huh?" I nodded and she set the ornament down.

"The hero's name is Quasimodo, and he lives up in the bell tower with his three gargoyle friends- Laverne, Victor and Hugo. You know the author who first wrote the story was named Victor Hugo." That's Hermione for you. Knowing random facts and odd pieces of trivia no one really cares for. "His story kinda inspired me to write. And now look at me. I'm like some hidden author. Victor Hugo. A man with two first names. I like his last name. Hugo. That's a nice boy name. Never noticed it 'till now.

"Anyway, he's kept in the tower alone, and he wishes to be among normal people. Poor man. I know what isolation feels like and it's horrid. Remember first year, Ron? Geez, I'm so distracted today. Where was I?" She tried to remember what she had said before. "Ah, the Hunchback. His master, Frollo, never lets him outside because he doesn't want Quasi to be shunned, but what he's really doing is trying to hide his mistake. He brainwashes the poor man, and says he's nothing but a monster. And he believes him. All the lies about how his mother never wanted him, how gypsies were evil, how he'll forever be an outcast.

"But he doesn't want to be by himself, so on the day of the Festivals of Fools, he escapes and goes into town. There he meets Esmeralda, a pretty gypsy woman and she becomes his friend. But then..." She smiled at me. "Ron, do you want to know what happens next?"

I nodded. Never had I heard a story quite like this. And she was a great storyteller. She was very animated and she used her hands to help tell it better. I was engaged in the story now and I really wanted to know what happened to the bellringer.

"Well, you'll just have to wait until we watch the movie." 'Mione's Luna-ish appearance went away and her typical grin came back. "I'm so sure you'll love it! Now it's time to have some fun."

Hermione sat down on the ground around the tree, and waved for me to do the same. Now in front of us was a huge mountain of presents, which looked like they could topple over any second. My eyes soon landed on our daily letter. I tugged it out, and prepared for the gifts to tumble on my head. Thank god they didn't.

Fred and George hadn't written it, because it was gold with a red seal. I thought Ginny wrote again.

"_To my two best friends,_"

HARRY! He finally got to write! It's going to be a Happy Christmas after all!

"_Happy Christmas to you both! And a Happy new year too if I don't get to write by then. Remus, Sirius, Ginny, and I are still trying to keep paper and ink away from the Twins. It's getting so hard now. Those boys have been on top of things since Ginny and Sirius decided to give them a special wake-up call yesterday. Now they're starting to catch on to us. Beware..._

_We're having the Creevey boys and their girlfriends over, along with Neville, Luna, Tonks, Kingsley, a reformed Draco (who Fred and George are warming up to way too quickly. I think they're planning another undie stunt...), Angelica, Alicia, Katie, Oliver, Padma, Parvati, Seamus, and Dean. I think Draco's girl is coming too. We met her before. A muggle-born American witch named Isidora. Who would've thought Draco would go with a girl like her? Nothing against her, because I think she's so much fun. But muggle-born AND American?! At least she's picked up part of the accent. Still has that American twang in it, though. _

_Ron, your mum and dad send their love, and Bill and Fleur say they've got some news for you. I'm clueless to what it is though. Percy and Penelope also say hello, as does little Joseph. He can't wait to see his Uncle Ron (And possibly Aunt Hermione)._

_We hope you like your gifts. We got you two something very special. And Ginny's now reminding me we got you about one hundred specials somethings. But the one thing I'm talking about is something Ron might need later. Hermione, we sent the present you got for Ron and vice versa. We feel horrid about this and I kinda wish I hadn't agreed to this madness._

_Fred had begged us not to tell you this, but we extended the range last night. The back yard is open (And it's not bad. We cleaned it up nice a couple weeks ago) and you're free to go out to the cul-de-sac. But any farther means no more backyard and cul-de-sac. I'm going to kill those boys for that bit..._

_Everyone staying for the seven more parties has sent you two tonnes of letters. We're all pulling for you, and every single one of us are against Fred and George now. They seem to be planning more. Be on your guard constantly if one of the notes is from their hands. They seem to know more about what's going on in both houses than we do. I'm thinking they've got another spy on their side._

_But my Auror side is in hyperdrive, now that Draco is here. Though Izzy will keep him under control. Seems she was the equivalent of a Gryffindor in the States. You two should really meet her. She says she can't wait to meet 2/3 of the Golden Trio. _

_You know everyone else and what they're most likely doing, so that's why I'm being so obnoxious about Izzy. I want you guys to stay updated with life here. I don't want anyone to be left out. You know I can't stand it here without you._

_I must be going. Ginny and Sirius are calling me. Seems pretty urgent. Hope to see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Harry (And everyone else in the burrow)_"

Hermione opened the package that was behind the letter. She poured out its contents and gaped at the huge amount of letters we got. She picked up one and read the name. "Jenny. Hey, she was that cute little sixth year! Must be Colin's girl."

I grabbed a huge envelope. "Oliver. I remember in second year, Harry and I snuck out and..." Hermione shot me a death glare. "We made cookies. Delicious sugar cookies. With those rainbow sprinkles. Yumm!"

"Uh-huh. And I'm engaged to both Fred and George. I find either one of those things very unlikely."

We sorted through the letters and read all of them. Jenny hoped we'd be okay, Oliver said he'd kill the Twins as soon as he got out if he was one of us, Luna warned us of the Nargles that lived in evergreens and make you kiss random people, and Kingsley said that he wants us back whole. What can I say? We've always been his favorites.

"Here's the one from Izzy. She's got nice handwriting, that one." Hermione handed me the letter and I skimmed over it. She seemed like a very nice woman.

"Ugh. George's letter. Do you wanna open it?" I waved it at her. I was afraid if I held it too long, I'd get rabies.

"No. Rock Paper Scissors?"

"Fine. I'll just open it."

I wish I didn't. A hand came out and slapped me across the face. Typical George. He was so dead.

"And to think I would've let you win." 'Mione laughed.

I looked back up at the huge pile of presents. They reminded me of Snape: Tall, unstable, and extremly intimidating. And I never liked being around Snape for too long. I had to get away quickly.

"Let's go and check on if Santa ate all the cookies!"

"But we didn't- okay." Hermione reluctantly went along with my momentary madness.

We ran- Well, _**I**_ ran and dragged Hermione like she was Raggedy Ann- into the kitchen. The milk had been drained, and the only thing left of the cookies were mere crumbs.

What wasn't typical for me was the two letters next to the plate and mug. One had my name on it, and the other one bore Hermione's. I eagerly opened mine and scanned it. But something was off about this letter.

It was to Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"George, you better be kidding me..." Ginny glared at him dangerously.

"Really, boys. You can't have done this to them. Not when they are so close to being where we want them." Harry pleaded.

"Together in bed, na-" Fred started.

"NO!" The four of us shouted.

"Oh my god, that is an image I NEVER wanted to see." Ginny began to whack her head against the nearest wall. "I am scarred for life."

"Boys, answer the question. NOW." I said unemotionally.

"Alright, Remus. If you want to know, we switched the letter responses." Fred smiled.

"We hoped-"

"-It would speed-"

"-Things up!" George finished.

"But love doesn't work like that! I just can't believe what you just did..." Sirius was so pissed off, it wasn't even funny. But when is it ever?

Fred and George did not see the seriousness of the situation, and just shrugged their shoulders. "We can, so live with it! Really. We saw Ron and Hermione this morning. Very cute scene. Hermy wants a kid named Daisy or Tulip or something." George wasn't very caring today.

"She wants a girl named Rose." Sirius stressed the name. "You two are really losing your touch."

"On the contrary, Padfoot." Fred grinned mischeviously. "You have no idea what we can do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The letter in my hands was like a car crash. It would most likely be horrible and upsetting, but I couldn't look away. Though it said my name on the envelope, it clearly was for the girl next to me.

I glanced at Hermione, and she was frantically reading the note meant for me. She needed something out of it, or else she wouldn't read it. But 'Mione could be a little nosy sometimes.

Since she was reading the response to my letter to Santa, I thought it was only fair to read hers.

"_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Don't worry about not writing to me. It is far more important to save the world than write to an old man like me. Though I do miss your letters. Such nice penmanship you had. It's a shame I haven't seen it in quite some time._

_I tried very hard to give you what you wanted, but I'm afraid for you to get your wish you have to contribute also. Though I think you should keep chasing, I want you to hold on to that beautiful innocence you have. I always admired that in you, and I fear if your heart gets broken, you'll lose that one quality not too many people have. Though you have seen death, torture, and war, you still are an idealistic child. And you will stay that way no matter what anyone says._

_I am very glad to hear from you again. I have been waiting for you to send another letter, and I hope you send one next year. Happy Christmas to you too!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. C_

_P.S. I know what the twins did. I also know that they attempted to send responses to your notes, and they switched the answers. I put my responses in place of theirs, but I think I also did the same as them. Except mine was on accident."_

What did he mean by chasing? What did Hermione ask for? AND HOW DID FRED AND GEORGE GET MY LETTER TO SANTA?! These are the questions that haunt me...

I once again glanced over at my best friend and saw a triumphant smirk on her face. "Decided you could read the response?"

"You're upset that I read yours, yet you can read mine without fear of me killing you?"

"Ron, you're afraid of spiders. I don't fear a man who's afraid of spiders."

"You shouldn't be talking! You're deathly afraid of clowns and snakes." I taunted.

"Okay, number one: Clowns are extremely creepy, and two: Snakes are almost as creepy as clowns. I think I've won this round." Her smugness was scary identical to Sirius'. She must've picked it up from the Great Master himself.

"True, but this isn't over. I'll be the winner once we're out."

"How much you want to bet?" Her calm defiance meant she all for it.

"Hmm... If I win, I get one thing from you of my choice."

"Anything?"

"Yes. And you if win-"

"-The same goes. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough." I answered. We shook on it, and I knew it would be war.

"Now that that's settled, give me my letter."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So you're telling me that Fred and George locked those two innocent lovebirds in a house for ten days?"

"Pretty much."

Izzy tucked a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ears, and furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought. "That's brilliant, but horrible."

"We've been trying to tell them that for the past few days, but they don't care." I said.

"And they've got the upper hand on us. They know everything that happens in both houses now, and they aren't easy to fool." Sirius added.

Harry and Ginny came in together, with Draco following them. "Are these two telling you about what those idiots did?" Harry smiled.

"Yes they are, and right now I have the urge to beat George with his broomstick. I can't believe they would do something that mean!"

"Oh, believe me." Draco rubbed his backside. "They've done far worse."

We couldn't help but laugh. The twins and Draco had an ongoing rivalry, while Harry had dropped his grudges long ago. The boys owed each other something only they knew, and an outsider could only guess to what it was. Once enemies, they were now very close friends. It amazes me what springs from war.

"Hey Remus, do you know what the boys are doing tonight?" Izzy had turned to me and her smirk showed she had been hanging with Draco and Sirius long enough for them to rub off on her.

"I have a feeling they will be cleaning up after our party."

"Well then." A plan was forming in her mind, and I knew Fred and George were going to regret the day they messed with Hermione and Ron. "Let's make their cleaning a bit more fun for them..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And this brings our grand total to... I wanna say two hundred, but that's way too high."

"Actually, you're pretty close. One hundred ninety four." Hermione said as if the number was five instead of a gazillion. She seemed to be somewhere else in her mind. Perhaps an alternate reality of sorts that only she could see. 'Mione's imagination made up more of her than her logic did. Very few people knew about her other side.

"If you must know what I'm thinking about, it's about a certain someone. You know them very well." Hermione's eyes never left the wall behind me. She could never look at me while talking. It irritated me for the longest time, but I've gotten used to it. It's just the Hermione Granger way.

"Are you thinking about Sirius?"

"No. Anyone but him. I miss him terribly, but if I think of him, I'll cry. No, I'm thinking about my latest subject."

"Hmm... You going to sketch today?"

"Not today. It's Christmas! We should have fun. Dance like idiots, watch movies, tell stories... There's so much we could be doing! I think Ginny's sending an extra something around five. It said so in her card. She said I'd love it. What time is it now?" 'Mione asked.

"Noon. Eh, let's clean all of this up. I'm getting claustrophobic."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Up for another round, Sirius?"

"Not really. I'm not in a quidditch mood today." Padfoot said moodily.

"Remus?"

"You boys know I'd never... Turn down an offer like that." I smiled.

"Moony, you're playing?" Sirius stared at me questioningly.

"Why not? It's Christmas! And I have time before I have to help out Ginny with a special surprise for the other two."

"Hey, who's playing, Fred?"

"I think Harry, Bill, Charlie, Izzy, Ginny, Oliver, Draco, Angelica, Alicia, and Katie. Plus us and maybe the two of you." George rattled off quickly.

"Will the legendary Gryffindor quidditch team be playing together?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Fred nearly fell over. "Of course we'll be playing together! We haven't been together since-"

"-Fifth year. I think..." George was extremely confused.

Sirius and I looked at each other. We knew if the team was back together, we'd lose. But it was still worth a shot.

"Boys, let's make a bet on this game..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione had been going through her C.D. and video collection, trying to find a good song or two. She wanted me to hear the kind of music she loved, and she swore she had all of her favorite songs on one C.D.

"Aha! Found it!" She raised the disc over head and waved it victoriously.

"Finally..." I mumbled.

She put the C.D. in her little player and waited for it to start playing.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

Hermione's eyes twinkled and she grabbed my hands and danced with me. "Crush crush crush..." She whispered.

She spun around with me once and began to sing. She had a lovely voice. I had only heard her once before, and that was a few years ago when Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Hermione had become a temporary quartet. Quite interesting how it had started...

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

She looked into my eyes and kept singing. I can't remember the last time she wanted to look. I can't recall the last time I gazed into her blue eyes. Hermione smirked and she knew exactly what I was thinking.

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

She looked over to the side, and began playing air guitar. I followed her lead.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

She stopped and backed away from me. She looked in my eyes again.

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

Her voice had cracked slightly at the last line. Another clue in the 'Mione mystery?

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

She pulled her hair tie out and shook her hair. It fell to her shoulders in brunette bushy waves. I couldn't help but stare like some fanboy at her. She wasn't just my best friend anymore. She was a young woman, strong and proud.

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

We jumped up together and began playing air guitar again. I sang with her.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

She stopped and began to circle around. I stood opposite and moved with her. Our eyes locked once more. We moved like enemies, but we were the farthest thing from that.

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

She got close to my face that last line and smiled. She meant those words. She began to dance again, and I went along with her.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_

She was putting her all into the song, and it looked like it hurt her to sing. But she kept going.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_

The music stopped and she smiled at me. "Didn't think you'd get a show today, did you?"

But I ignored her. I was going to give her something to sing about. I grabbed her and pulled her up in a kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"YOU BEAT THEM?!?!" Tonks was about to fall out of her seat.

"Of course we beat them!" Sirius gave me a high five. "And it was all thanks to the women on our team!" Sirius ran over to Izzy and Ginny and swept them up in a huge hug.

"Care to tell me how you managed to beat the best quidditch team Hogwarts has seen since ninety-one?"

"Simple. Ginny had a snog session with Harry in the air, distracting him and allowing Draco to get the snitch first. And the fact that we had a member of the Gryffindor qudditch team of ninety-one wasn't bad either." I smiled.

"That would be me, thank you very much." Sirius bowwed and we all laughed.

"Oh! We had a bet with the twins, didn't we?" Sirius reminded me.

I nodded and grinned. "I think some pink maid outfits are in order for those two."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione hadn't come out of the bathroom since Ginny had sent our surprise. It was a fancy Christmas dinner, and Hermione just HAD to get all dolled up. And so did I, apparently...

"Come on, 'Mione! Some of us have to use the loo really bad."

"Fine. I'm coming out, but you asked for it..."

Hermione opened the door, and I wish she hadn't. Even though I was pretty glad she did.

Her feet were bare, her hair was down, and her dress wasn't on. Leaving Hermione clad only in a black bra and matching underwear. I couldn't look at her face, because she would send a death glare my way, but if I looked anywhere else... God only knows what I would do. I settled for staring at my feet like the were the most interesting things in the world.

Hermione was still pissed. "I think you wanted this..."

"No." I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks. "I just needed to go pee."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I think I'm good."

She slammed the door in my face and went back to getting ready.

I traipsed down the stairs, and sat down at the table. I knew I should be preparing the dinner and setting the table, but I was too distracted. My mind was somewhere else. More specifically right after I kissed Hermione. She hadn't reacted anywhere near what I had expected.

_**--Flashback--**_

_I had no idea what had come over me. All that was on my mind was pressing my lips to hers, and that's all. My logic had gone out the window seconds earlier, leaving my instincts and heart to rule my actions. That wasn't the smartest thing._

_I grabbed Hermione and pulled her close. She let out a little scream of surprise, and her eyes widened with uncertainty. I could tell in her mind she was debating if this was right._

_I leaned down and bushed my lips against her for a quick moment. Once I pulled away, I braced my self for Hermione to yell at me for being such an idiot, but nothing came out of her mouth. Not a sound._

_Instead, she cried. Broke down in sobs, really. She sunk down and started muttering to herself. I'll never understand how 'Mione's brain works._

_"Ron, don't you dare come down and try to comfort me, because seeing you won't do me any good." She was livid, but still crying._

_"Hermione, I just wanna know-"_

_She cut me off. "Ron, you don't want to know. You really don't want to know what I would like to tell you. I can't bring myself to say it. I won't ruin what we have now." She stated darkly._

_"What are you talking about? I just-"_

_"Don't." She interrupted again. "We'll talk later. But I need to be sane and not on the verge of another breakdown. Got it?"_

_I nodded out of fear and respect for her emotions. Hermione was very moody, and if she was upset, I had no chance with her at all. She ran up the stairs and locked the door._

_"What have I done?"_

_**--End Flashback--**_

I sighed and picked my self up. So depressing. So it's time to be perky! "Put a smile on your face, and sing 'High School Musical'." I muttered. "Or anything Disney." Time to bring out major 'Happy-ness' overload. I began to sing loud and proud.

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

I whipped out the tablecloth and let it settle gently on the table. I learned that trick from Mum. Actually, I learned everything I know from Mum.

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

I put the plates down, then ran over to the oven and checked on the chicken. Just a few more minutes and it would be ready.

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

I remembered the seventh year's graduation party. We got hyper and began singing together. We didn't sound half bad. Harry was Troy, Ginny was Sharpay, Hermione was Gabriella, and I was Ryan. Even Luna and Neville got in on it! The six of us danced around like idiots, but no one cared. Hogwarts: Serious during the day, insane at night.

_I've never had someone that knows me like you do _

_the way you do _

_I've never had somone as good for me as you _

_no one like you so lonely before I finally found _

_what I've been looking for_

I grabbed all the silverware and began to dance around the table while setting them down. I held onto my spoon.

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_Don't have to say a word_

Ginny had let Hermione sing this song with me because she wanted to sing 'Breaking Free' with Harry. The female brain is uncomprehendable. Yet, I kinda get it.

_For so long I was lost_

_So good to be found _

_I'm loving having you around_

I went into full-blown Ryan mode. Time to bring out the big guns!

_This feeling's like no other _

Another voice joined mine. I noticed too late.

_I want you to know_

"AH!!!" I spun around and lost my balance, sending me flying down. "Ow." I rubbed my lower back while glaring at Hermione. But I couldn't glare for long.

"You okay?" She was laughing, but her hand was extended out to help me. I took it and she helped pull me up. I looked at her and now I was the one squeaking "Eep!"

Her normally frizz-a-fied (It's a word! Me and Harry made it up third year. Don't ask how or why, but I will tell you this: Fred and George are not to be trusted with electrical outlets and hair products. EVER!) hair was straightened and held back with a thin black headband. Her little black dress accentuated every curve she had and made her simplistic beauty stand out more.

"Wow Hermione. You look... wow."

"Aw, thank you Ron." She blushed. "You look pretty 'Wow' yourself."

"Hehe... It was all thanks to you, y'know."

She smiled at me, and stared at the wall. Again. We stood in silence and thank god for the chicken. It broke the awful quiet by being ready.

"Chicken!" We both shouted at the same time. We looked at each other like we were crazy, which we were, and burst into laughter.

"I'll get it." I said.

"And I'll sit down." Hermione seated herself while I was trying my hardest to not get burnt.

"HOTHOTHOT!!!!" I put the tray of roasted chicken on the counter and dipped my hand in the sink. "Ahhhhh..."

"And I thought we were wizards and witches..." Hermione rolled her eyes and started tapping the table impatiently with her fingers.

I was preparing a plate for her, and I was afraid I'd make a mistake. How I'd make a mistake, I don't know. So use your imagination.

"Hey Ron, I think I'll help out." She got up and started pouring pumpkin juice into two goblets and set them down.

"All right. We've got roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, salad, corn, and for desert- cheesecake!" I rattled off.

"My favourite..." We sighed together. Again.

"More moments?" I asked.

"I think we're almost to fifty."

"Oh my god..." I whacked my forehead with my palm. "Ow. Facepalm..."

"Ron, you're an idiot. A funny idiot, but still an idiot."

"You win round seven hundred million."

"What's the score now?"

"You have seven hundred million, I have zero."

"Sounds fair to me!" She giggled.

I grabbed the two plates and placed one in front of her, and placed the other in front of me.

"This has been one heck of a christmas, hasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It sure has. But really, it was a good one." I answered.

"But it was kinda dramatic, you know? You know I'm not normally like this. I'm usually dancing around and laughing."

"Yeah you've lightened up quite a bit. But to tell you the truth, this was MUCH less dramatic than what typically happens at the Burrow."

"I should know, Ron. I'm there every year." 'Mione reminded me.

"Hmm... Do you remember all of our insane moments?"

"Which year are you talking about?"

"I think sixth."

"Yeah, I remember. The quidditch win, your birthday, Draco, Ginny, and I getting wasted in the Transfiguration classroom..."

"You WHAT?!"

"Firewhiskey is not my friend, Ron. Though it revealed some interesting truths. Draco has missing toe on his right foot, Ginny loved Snape at one point, and I said... Oh. Not gonna say that to you!"

"What?! WHAT ARE YOU NOT GOING TO SAY!"

"Ron, sit down, and after dinner I'll tell you." She went to daintily eating her salad, but once she moved to the mashed potatoes, her daintyness went WHOOSH! Goodbye!

"Oh my GOD! Hermione, you look like Fred! He's disgusting when he eats."

"Ron, I practically LIVE with you. Do you think I don't know?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Speaking of the twins, I wonder what they're doing right now..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Remus, no."

"We had a deal, boys. It's either that or a million galleons."

Fred and George looked absolutely ridiculous. But pink suited them, in a weird way.

"Aw, boys. Don't worry, you look fantastic. Though the skirts are a bit much for me at the moment, it'll be good blackmail." Izzy was about to die laughing from Tonks' comment.

"Are you mad?! Bloody hell..." Fred was beyond livid.

"Let's just get this over with. What do we have to do?" George complained.

"I'll explain the rules, boys." Izzy said. "Since you lost a bet, and you have a deal with Mrs. Weasley-"

"Not to mention everyone in this house is after you." Sirius added.

"Yes, that too. Anyway, you have to clean up this entire mess-" Izzy waved her arm at the huge disaster behind her. "-Without using magic AND you have to wear those... outfits."

"Plus, if we think you're working too slowly or you're not doing a good job, we get some revenge for Hermione and Ron." I sneered.

"What do you mean 'Revenge'?" George asked.

Harry and Draco waved their wands and shocked the boy's butts. The screamed like little girls from the pain.

"You had to ask?!"

"I just wanted to- AAAAAAH!!! I'm working! I'm working!" George grabbed his butt and got down on his knees scrubbing.

"I'm not going to grovel that- OHMYGOD!" Fred watched as I changed his hair colour. It was black now, and his pink maid's outfit didn't clash anymore!

"REMUS! What did you DO?!"

"Getting revenge."

"By making me look EMO?! I DON'T WANT TO BE HARRY!" He shreiked. Then he turned to the Boy who Lived. "No offense."

"None taken, Emo Pantz." Harry was having too much fun with this, as was everyone else.

"Okay, number one: I'm wearing a skirt. And B., I wouldn't be talking Sc-"

"I've heard you sing, and I've read your 'Diary'. Don't be pointing fingers when everyone knows the cut on my head was a COMPLETE accident on my part."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. The cloud was a REAL accident..." Fred wasn't going down that easy.

Harry didn't need to say anything. All he had to do was shock the poor twin's behinds.

"OKAY!" Fred cried. "I'LL WORK!!!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bad thoughts..." Hermione shook her head.

"Why do I have a feeling Fred went emo and George is on the verge of changing genders?"

"Sibling intuition?" She suggested.

We went back to eating for a while and then a weird thought came to mind. "Fred and Georgina?"

At that random outburst, we went hysterical.

"GEORGINA!!! HAHAHA! TOO FUNNY!"

"I KNOW! HEHE! I CAN SOOOOOOO IMAGINE THAT!!!"

"Yeah." She wiped imaginary tears away from her eyes. "Your brother in a little pink skirt while cleaning like mad. A mini Mrs. Weasley."

She yawned really wide, and looked down at her near empty plate. "I think it's time to hit the hay."

I grabbed her plate and started to clean them in the sink. "I think you're right."

"I always am."

She came over and helped me out as much as she could. "I'll go and put the cheesecake in the fridge."

"We have a fridge?"

"Yeah, it shocked me too! But once it became Sirius' house, it got Muggle-fied. (Also real word. Fred and George are to blame once again.)" She quickly put it in while I finished loading the dishwasher.

"Eh, I should've figured. I mean, really. Dishwashers, dryers! I should've known there was a fridge."

"Ron, you were always a little dense."

It was a common known fact, what she said. "True. Care to go upstairs now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

We linked arms and walked up the steps together. We did the nightly change out and sat facing each other cross-legged once again.

'Mione was going to protest our nightly talks, but I had a few questions. "What happened in the tranfiguration classroom sixth year? And don't tell me you can't say, because you did that to me at dinner."

"Tell me what time it is first."

"11:50pm. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. I admitted something up there, and those two are the only ones that know. Now I'm telling you.

"I've only loved one man ever. Sure I've had millions of crushes and fangirl obsessions, heck, even a few boyfriends! But I've loved this man for years. And I'll never stop loving him. Not even if I die.

"I thought I loved Viktor, but that wasn't love. I love Harry, yes, but like a best friend. I crushed on him a few times, but Ginny was made for him. I couldn't get in the way of that. And Draco. Oh god, I fell for Draco HARD. He was gorgeous, and very kind to me once Voldie died and his father was released from the Imperious Curse. He seemed to love me, but that wasn't love. And we learned that. Now look at us. We're good friends. And it all started in the transfiguration classroom." She finished.

"Wait, you didn't tell me his name! Aw, come on I deserve that much."

'Mione grinned slyly. "Figure it out for yourself. And as for the other story, that'll have to wait until we get out. Right now I'm going to sleep." She settled in and I followed her lead.

I wormed my hand into hers and she didn't pull away. "'Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ronnie." 'Mione whispered.

In the final moments before I succumbed to slumber, I reflected on the day. The pieces of the 'Mione mystery were falling into place, slowly but surely. I'd figure out this puzzle before we got out. You could bet on that.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Another A/N: HOLY CRAP! That was SHUUUUUUUUUPER long! But I think it's good. It makes up for the previous chapter that STUNK!**

**Alright, as promised, I must shout out to everyone that reviewed, alerted, or faved. Kay? Good...**

**I'm not seperating because I'm beyond exhausted. 8:00am. And I have a huge party to cra- I mean, ****attend**

**Here goes. **

**Thankee to Crazy Coww Lady, DemonicAuthor05, Emma Jane Weasley, LoveIsABattle, LuvMyGirlz, Marlicat, MonicaG, RH4L, RonandMione4Ever, SomedayEngland, TimeWitch14, abootaboo, ducky-RAWR, emerald-eyed-stag, luvfremioneff, mclaughlin, rons.gryffindor.girl., sambo2118, vanillaluv, woodfairy****Leila Winter, ranmachan luvs shampoo, -Argentinita-, senga, shay with the bloody canine, in old style!, sarahraichu44, Queen.Of.Hogwarts., and last but not least... PadfootBlack4Ever! (Melinda) **

**Though I love y'all, I gotta give extra love to my friends! **

**PadfootBlack4Ever(Melinda), SomedayEngland(Kassandra), and rons.gryffindor.girl. (Carson). YOU GUYS RULE! And the weird thing is, I consider you guys better friends than the losers I normally hang with. And I've never even met you guys in real life... BUT WHO CARES!!! You thrree are the best.**

**Special thanks goes to Marlicat (who is DUNDUNDUNNNNN! Anonymous...) for actually giving me criticism! YAYS! I LIKE IT! But if you're gonna give me some, don't go crazy with it. I think I can handle so much before crying.**

**Want to shut up my rambling? Press the blurple button. But will you press it anyway? PLEASE?!**


	5. The Closer You Get, The Farther I Go

**A/N: HOLY INDESISION, BATMAN! I'M ALIVE!**

**Yes, yes, hold the applause you loyal people, you! I had inspiration recently. Meaning today. I don't know what happened. I do, but it's boring. And sad. Ah, all the better for me to tell you!**

**Le boring parts: I got sick, and had a million exams, all the while hiding the fact that I'm not just a normal know-it-all teen who has issues, but really the nation's most loved pop superstar Disney sl?t Hannah Montana. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm also dating Jesse McCartney and Nick Jonas AND I can change hair colours quicker than you can say "Emily Osment's talents are pushed to the side." **

**I just love Miley Cyrus, don't you? (sarcasm)**

**Le sad parts: It's so sad, I'm crying just thinking about it. PM me if ya wanna know...**

**Anyway, I thank ye all if you are stickin' with me!**

**This fic is not AU, but I must explain how this fic works. The Killing Curse is a mysterious thing. Fin. That's all I can say for now. I will give more info at a later date...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND now, without further ado, I present chappie five of "TEN DAYS OF HORROR!" Read! Review! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Izzy and her mother. And another character coming in later... J.K. pwns all...**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

December Twenty-sixth: Day Four

"Ron, I've been meaning to tell you this for quite some time. I wanted to tell you but it could ruin everything. And I didn't want to be the cause of us not being friends."

"Hermione, what are you trying to say?"

"That YOU'RE the only man I ever loved. I would never admit it to your face, but I could tell the rest of the world. Or at least confirm what everyone knew was obvious. Except to me and you. Ron, I'm sorry. I should've never said that..." I ran away from him like we were in a soap opera. Ever so overdramatic.

"'Mione, don't ever leave, because... I love you." He leaned in again and this time I wasn't afraid. The space between our lips was growing shorter, and right when we were about to kiss...

I woke up.

"Damn it..." I cursed myself. "Had to open your eyes, did you?"

I took a second to take in my surroundings. Faint sunlight was coming through the blinds, and the room was dark even for it being 6:45. Ron was snoring softly and was murmuring something softly in his sleep, while the air-conditioning hummed quietly. His face was close to mine, and I greedily took in his scent. This was all normal, except for one thing- the extra warmth in my right hand.

I pulled my hand up, and saw Ron had a firm grip on it. Or maybe it was the other way around...

"Ron, let go." I whispered.

"No." He mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Because the spiders are getting beat up by the penguins with croquet mallets..."

Okay, Ron was seriously losing it. Though I would like to see that scene. Eh, maybe not.

I tried pulling my hand out slowly, but he wouldn't let go. I tried prying his hand off, but that didn't work. I attempted to get my hand out a few more times, but nothing worked.

But I hadn't brought out the Fred and George in me. Hehe... I knew his ticklish spot, and if you attacked there, he was at your mercy. Harry and I used it a couple times in sixth year. Ron had promised to do many things to get us to stop. I'll never forget the time he streaked past Professor McGonogall instead of expressing his untold love for Snape. The streaking was MUCH less humiliating.

I ran my finger up and down his forearm and he slowly released me. Heh, works every time. I wonder if the Twins have that same tickle spot. If they do, they're screwed.

I had to go downstairs and get something, but I had to do it quietly. Oh god, no. This was only going to end with me shouting random choice words at my feet or Ron asking what the hell I was doing. I hoped it was the former. I think...

I tiptoed out of the room and closed the door as quiet as possible. Now to go down the Stairs of TOTAL AND UTTER DOOM! "Okay, Hermione. You can do this. You can walk down the steps without falling." I convinced myself.

I sucked in a deep breath and took a step down. "Okay, doing good." Another. "Haven't messed up." Then one more. "Still going- OOF!"

The last thing I saw before the floor was my feet getting tangled together. Then I felt the stairs make contact with my face, which hurt like heck. Remember, take the elevators or apparate! Stairs hurt, damn it.

I flipped over a couple times, and heard the incredible racket I was making. Geez. I think all of London heard me. After the ten most painful seconds of my life, I finally hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow..."

That was DEFINITELY going to leave a mark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"GOOD MORNING, YOU LAZY BUM!!"

"Sirius, do you ever shut up?"

"'Fraid not, dearie. Now get up! I want to show you what I found!"

"Does it involve Fred and George's list of evil things to do?"

"No, but I have it if you want to see it!"

I was so happy I had stumbled upon this miracle. And I had to tell my newest partner in crime ALL about it! She wasn't too thrilled about being the second one up, but eh. She knew she'd have to deal with it when she agreed last night. When we were... 'hyper.'

"Great for you."

"Aw, come on! Come with me!" I gave her the puppy dog pout.

"I can't move."

"Sure you can, Izzy! All you gotta do is... Hmm. How do you move?"

"Sirius, I know how to move." She was trying very hard not to smile. "But I can't move anything but my arms."

"Why?"

"Because, you're sitting on my chest. Now GET OFF!"

She shoved me to the floor, and got up.

"Izzy, are you mad at me?"

She must've thought I was upset, because she came over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I could never be mad at you, Padfoot. Now what's this oh-so important thing that woke me up?"

"I found the other spy for Fred and George."

"Wait, other spy?" She was clearly confused.

"Long story."

"I have time."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and began. "Fred and George know everything that's been going on in both houses. They knew all about Draco and Harry's plan to mess up the quidditch game. They were playing quidditch when Ron kissed Hermione-"

"RON KISSED HERMIONE?! Are you serious!"

"Why yes I am, thanks for noticing!"

She hit my arm playfully. "Shaddup!"

"Anyway, they know stuff before we do, and they haven't been upstairs in a while."

"And upstairs is important because...?"

"That's the only place you can see what's going on in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Unless-"

"They have another way of viewing or they've got someone doing their dirty work for them." She concluded.

"That's what Harry theorized. Fred and George are brilliant, but they can't outwit an Auror, a professor, a spy for Dumbledore, a genius Order member, and a witch with brains, strength, and good looks." I suggestively looked at her and grinned while walking toward her.

"Hmph. I have a boyfriend, you asshat. But thanks for the compliment. Now can we get to this brilliant discovery?"

"Oh yeah! C'mon!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to an hidden room past the boys' bedroom, down a few flights of stairs, around the kitchen, through Ginny's bedroom, and right next to the entrance to the basement. It was dark, creepy and oddly warm. She said exactly what I was thinking.

"Don't get any ideas."

I cast "Lumos" and pulled her in farther. She was extremely tense.

"Afraid of what I could do to you?" I smirked.

"Please, Padfoot. Don't kid yourself. You're in more danger than I am."

I completely ignored her comment, though I knew it was true. She was kinda scary, that girl. With her icy blue eyes, and emo-ish brown hair. I mean, she's sweet and all, and she's creepy similar to me, but when she plans something particularly evil... All I can say is HEAD FOR THE HILLS! And it's miraculous that I know this even though we've only been around each other for probably twelve hours max. She's moody. Enough said.

"We're getting closer, don't worry. Relax, love. You'll live. Ah, here we go!"

We quickly found what I was looking for. There was a portrait of a house elf, one I wasn't too fond of. But you get over hate when you're trying to help your friends.

"Hello. What can Kreacher do for the friends of Masters Harry and Ron and Miss Hermione?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After struggling to get up several times, I was finally on both feet. Now to get what I needed- my sketchbook. I had an idea, and I had to draw it out. Maybe even write it out later. But I had to stay focused and standing straight. We'd be all good if I did.

I sneaked back up the stairs, and thought out what I was going to do. If he woke up, all would be ruined, and I'd never get my sketch. If he didn't, though, I'd have to hide it, but I'd finally have what I had needed. A sketch of sleeping Ron. Hmm. Been trying to get one for years. And now is the perfect opportunity.

I placed my self right in front of Ron's face, and positioned my self so every thing was perfect. The lighting was just so, and the position was too easy. But I would mess it up, I knew it. Harry, I could do. Remus, no kidding. Though the scars are a bit harder to perfect. And Sirius. Puh-lease. I have a whole secret sketchbook of just him. Ah, one can't help but make a masterpiece of him. It's too easy to create something beautiful from his features...

WHAT AM I SAYING?! I can't talk about Sirius like that! He's... he's... "He's your best friend." My mind told me. But I knew it was wrong, because he was much more than that. Far more than that.

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them once more. Now to get at the task at hand.

I lightly gripped my pencil and smoothed out the sheet of paper in front of me. I scanned his features and decided his face and upper body would be good, instead of trying to get all of him. I began to create rough lines on the paper, and slowly his physique was forming on the parchment. Lean, but muscular, with well-toned arms and a strong jaw with soft lines. He was a handsome man, there was no mistaking that.

Every so often, when my hand created a certain line, the sun would reflect on the ring that Ron gave to me yesterday. I loved it, and Ron was so proud that I did. It was really a sight, with a marbled blue stone set inside a gorgeous pattern of silver. He thought it was my favourite colour, because my eyes matched it or something like that, but when I told him my favourite colour was orange, he about died. I got quite a laugh out of that.

I had finished the base, but details and shading were still left. I started to construct his face, but it seemed impossible. Then I took a different approach to getting it right. I had never done it before, but it was worth a shot. Instead of doing each feature in its entirety, do the whole face little by little. Trust me, it makes sense to me. Anyone else, eh, I can't help you out there!

I drew the base for the eyes, then nose, ears, then mouth. I couldn't help but blush when I did the base for his mouth. I've been around it enough, thankyouverymuch! His face had a sweet smile on it, and I wanted to touch it, but Fred and George were probably watching. My bet is that they were.

I whacked myself and got back to work. His eyes were closed, but no matter. I actually preferred the sereneness of this, though Ron was the farthest thing from serene. His nose was just too cute! It was rounded slightly, and it was overly freckled. But still so cute... One could become a die-hard fangirl just by looking at his nose. Not that I would know!

But what really killed me was his lips. But the rest of him really killed me too. But his lips, hmm... AH! NONONONONONO! I. CAN'T. THINK. THAT! I shouldn't! I'm not allowed to! I was losing it, being driven insane by a crush! AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE LOGICAL ONE! Oh, I'm going to kill Fred and George. Then I'm going to bring them back and KILL THEM AGAIN! Then I will... omit what I was just about to say because that's badbad. And if you heard it, heh, you'd never look at me the same way again.

Back to the sketch. I had just finished his face and was about to shade and add cute little details. Now it was gonna get hard.

I got the details done quickly, but the shading? Crap. Kissing Draco in front of millions of people would be easier. Really. Why? One reason.

Shading equals DEATH.

And not the easy, falling asleep kind. No! It's the painful, agonizingly horrific death. And that's being NICE!

But I'm not one to give up. I'm gonna get it right, or okay, at least. Always time for practice! Though I wouldn't want to practice on something as important as this. But I have to.

His face was half light, half dark. He was laying on the left side of the bed, facing inward, making his left side higher up. Well, that was a mouthful. Anyway, his left side was the lighter one. I darkened the edges of his nose, and by his mouth, then around his collarbone and down his arm. It wasn't that hard. Well, maybe a LITTLE bit.

I held the finished product up and looked over it. It wasn't half bad! Really, it wasn't bad at all, but I must stay modest. Enough. It looked almost like him, just a little bit on the cartoony side. Still, it wasn't bad.

I was smiling an un-me smile and I put it down. Then I wish I didn't because guess who woke up.

"Have fun drawing me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ARE YOU CEREAL?!"

"No, I'm toast. WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

Izzy and Harry were in a huge argument, discussion, gossip fest, whatever you want to call it. And whatever it was, it was extremely loud. Yet, it wasn't loud enough to wake up the twins.

"So you're telling me that KREACHER was Fred and George's spy?! He's been working for them this entire time?"

"No, Harry." I interjected. "I was their spy this entire time."

"So you're telling me SIRIUS was Fred and George's spy?!"

"Harry, don't make me kill you this morning. I'd tell you what he said, but by the time you figure out who's the spy, it'll be bedtime."

"Shut up, Izzy. Now tell me what Kreacher said."

She didn't say a word. I swear, she reminds me an awful lot of Lily, that one. Except she had blue eyes and dark brown hair. Other than that, she could've been Lily's twin. And Harry, well, he was no doubt James Jr. Deja vu? I think so.

I decided to play a little game in my head. Whenever Harry said 'Izzy', I'd put 'Lily' in there instead. And the same went for Izzy saying 'Harry'. I'd just slide 'James' in there. Hehe, this was going to be fun.

"Aw, Izzy, talk to me! Please? I didn't mean to tell you shut up!"

"You did! And I'll listen to you." She smirked. "So there is no way, besides asking Sirius and getting his warped version, of knowing what Kreacher said in that little room, Harry."

"Please! C'mon tell me!"

"No! I won't, unless..."

"Unless what, Izzy?"

"Naw, I don't have the time. I think I'll go back to bed."

Harry wasn't going down that fast. "Well then, I'll just have to follow you to your room, Ponte."

"Potter... You wouldn't dare-"

"Oh, I would." He leered. Izzy just about died at that. She gave me a look that said "Ohmygod! Did he just say that? Bloody hell..."

"Hey, Sirius. Mind helping me get Izzy to my room?" Harry asked.

He obviously saw the stunned expressions on both mine and Izzy's face, so he quickly covered up. "Oh no! Not like that! No, just to get the answers out of her."

"Alright, mate. I'll do it." I grabbed Izzy around the waist and picked her up, and Harry grabbed her feet.

"NOOOOOOO! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE!" She shrieked.

"We just DID take you alive." I laughed.

"And we can always take you dead. Would you like that?" Harry laughed evilly. I think he's still got a bit of Lord Moldy-shorts left in him.

"Take me away!" She grinned. This was going to be fun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"...And then you woke up." I took a deep breath and smiled. Hopefully Ron had no idea what I was talking about.

He had a clue. Damn it. "So you have a whole collection of sleeping people?"

"Yeah, I have tons of Sirius, Harry, and Percy. I've done one of your mum, and the Twins have got quite a few. Now I can finally tell them apart. I've done the rest of the gang at least once a piece, and this is the first time I tried drawing you. It's not half bad."

"Half bad?!" Ron nearly fell off the bed. "It's fantastic! 'Mione, I haven't seen someone draw like that since... NEVER!"

"Really?!" I couldn't believe Ron was giving me a compliment.

"I wouldn't lie to you! Y'know, I'd really like it if you taught me how to draw like that."

"Ron, I don't think I could. I mean, I'm a horrible teacher, and-"

"Oh, that's a big load of rubbish." He interrupted. "You taught me how to survive Snape and his unstableness, you helped me for seven, no, nine years, and we kicked some Horcrux butt. I think I can handle a couple of doodles."

**--One hour later...--**

"BLOODY HELL! Damn pencil is being uncooperative!" Ron looked like he was going to Avada that poor pencil. But Ron always looked a little on the loony side. Well he has since I whacked him over the head with "Hogwarts: A History" about a thousand times. Eh, it was "that time of month". For me and Remus. Remus' time of month. Hehe. Saying it never gets old.

"Ron, are you trying to suffocate the pencil?! Grip it lightly."

"How the hell do you grip something lightly?"

"Oh believe me. It can be done."

"Fine, Miss Brilliant! SHOW ME!" Ron glared at the pencil and his eye twitched every so often.

I smacked him a couple times just for fun. "Okay, don't yell at me, because if we get in a screaming match, we know I'll win, so don't waste your voice. And I'll help you if you're nice."

"Okay." He said like a little kid after someone took his cookie and he whacked that poor little kid. He knew he was in trouble. But he still smiled.

"Alright." I grabbed his hand and began to show him how to hold the pencil right.

"If you don't trust the pencil to do some of the work for you, then your art will reflect that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how disastrous your sketch will be unless you try to put some part of you into what you're doing. I'm not going to let you just doodle, because you can do

that on your own. I'm trying to help you get to where I am.

"Now hold the pencil like you normally would, except let it rest in your hands, instead of choking it. If I can pull it out of your hand, then you're putting the right amount of pressure on it." I whipped it out of his hand and gave him a smile. "Perfect."

"Drawing's a lot harder than it looks!" Ron said once I gave him his pencil back.

"I know. I started when I was five, and I still haven't perfected it. Anyway, what's the first thing you want to draw?" I asked.

"Hmm... What do you think, because I want a challenge!"

"Inanimate objects aren't challenges, but to me people are. Oh no. You aren't thinking of drawing..."

"Yes, you, Hermione. I've seen you draw quidditch players before. Oh yeah, don't think I was oblivious to that. I saw you all those times during sixth year, drawing certain players. I'd say some, but I don't want to embarrass you anymore. And you made it look easy-peasy. I think I can do it."

"I'm not sure if that's possible." My cheeks were growing hot, and he was laughing.

"Okay, mademoiselle!" Ron said with a French accent. "Can yoo poze for me? I want a verry beautiful sketch zo zat I can reememberr zee most wonderrfool teacher I have ever had. Eez eet okay with yoo?"

"Of course!" I sat on the ground, chin in my hand and stared at him. He was trying to sketch me, but I was proving to be quite the challenge. Typical.

Ron kept looking up and smiling everytime our eyes locked. But the silence was getting irritating.

"Why is it so quiet, Ron?"

"I dunno. Why don't you tell me a story or something?"

"Alright, I think I just might!" I giggled. "How does 'Aladdin' sound?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Good!" I was just about to start when the daily letter came. I was going to get it, but Ron gave me a look that said "Nuh-uh. Don't move. I'm not done yet."

He ran into the kitchen and screamed like a little girl. Once he came out I knew why. The twins were back.

In his hand was an envelope that looked like a pretty pink flying unicorn name Rainbow Kisses threw it up then gave it to Lavender and Parvati who sent it to a lipgloss crazed model who sent it to Fred and George who sent it to us. Horrific. Yet this gives me another reason for torturing the boys.

"Here, take it. I think Georgina and Fredericka have caught on." Ron winced.

"No kidding. And I'll be taking that." I snatched it from his hands, and opened it quickly.

"_To the Disney geek and the Quidditch dork,"_ WHAT DID THEY CALL ME?! Oh, it's on. More than it was about five minutes ago.

"_We're BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Well, I am. Not so sure about Fred. He's still recovering from a little 'bet' that the two of us and Sirius and Remus had. His butt will never be the same._

_Listen, I'm very sorry about this whole thing. But I have an image to uphold, and Fred and George just isn't the same without me. I really am sorry, and I wish you guys were here. We miss you lots and yesterday wasn't the same without you two. Sure, we had fun, but it wasn't the same fun we normally have. We all send our love. _

_We had some excitement though. We played quidditch, and Izzy and Sirius had a bit of "fun". It's not what you think! At least I think it's not what you think. Maybe what you're thinking is what I should be thinking, Or should you be thinking what I'm thinking. I think this thinking hurts my brain..._

_Anyway, We've got nothing for you today except some alcohol left over from our party last night. Hope you use it well, and you plan. What, you ask? You know..._

_I feel like torturing you, but I'm too tired. And besides, I must meet with my __associates__ to plan... Yes, someone you think is on your side is actually a TRAITOR! I won't say who, but their name has an 'R' in it. That narrows it down SO much, doesn't it?_

_Cheerio, you lovers. Don't worry, we'll be back..._

_For now..._

_George (and everyone else at the Burrow.)_"

"Ron, your brother is an ass. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I am really hating him and his Twin." I said once I finished reading the letter aloud.

"Same here." He was still drawing and I admired his determination. "Y'know I wish we could send a letter back. Ugh! I'd give those two a piece of my mind..."

"Shouting at the ceiling would work too, but I think a letter is much nicer."

"I'm shouting at the ceiling then, because I don't want to be nice!"

"You said it man!" I thought about previous notes, and Harry's popped out at me.

"Do you remember what Harry's note said? About the range?"

"Yeah, that extended from the backyard to the cul-de..." His eyes lit up when he realized what I was getting at. "Oh you are genius 'Mione! I would pick you up and kiss you, but I'm not done yet."

"Take your time." I said darkly. "Because I'm plotting..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh. Mah. God. Harry, what just happened?"

"Well, we were talking, and you were telling me about what Kreacher said, then-"

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Then why the hell did you ask me?!"

Again with Izzy and Harry's constant screaming matches... It was about some giant BOOM! And the Weasley twins cackling like mad. Not very pretty.

"Sirius, you know what happened, don't you?" Izzy turned to face me.

"Not a clue, love." I shrugged my shoulders while she gave me the death glare.

Then, out of nowhere, Draco and Remus dragged in a VERY guilty looking Mr. Weasley and Oliver Wood. Oh no...

"We found who did it." Remus stated proudly.

"Did what?" I asked.

Draco smirked. "Gave the twins coffee ice cream with chocolate in it. Then let them plot."

"Oh no." Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh yes." Draco laughed. He had a thing for chaos, as did Izzy. But they normally WERE the source of chaos,,,

Harry was about to say something, when a huge KAPOW! came from the backyard. We ran through the porch door and realized what the twins had just done. They had been playing a game of Exploding Snap, except this wasn't your ordinary game. No. It was EXTREM-E-FIED! Which pretty much meant that they were messing with a bomb. (Think the ones in the Mario Party games. That's the closest thing to them in my mind...) They were rolling around on the ground, laughing their butts off, all the while not noticing that they were black from the smoke and Fred was still on fire.

"I can't-"

"-Believe-"

"-We just-"

"DID THAT!!!"

The seven of us just stood there watching them be idiots, yet all of our expressions were different. Oliver had his face in his hands, apparently near tears. Mr. Weasley's left eye was twitching in traumatization, Remus was shaking his head in exasperation, and I was half amused, half scarred for life. Draco was laughing with Izzy and Harry, who were falling in a giant heap on the ground. Draco was trying to steady himself, but it was hopeless. They were going down.

"DANG! We should play that game sometime!" Izzy giggled.

Harry wiped tears from his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "We should. But first we should get some..."

The three of them exchanged glances and they nodded.

"Hey, Oliver. Where's that coffee ice cream?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ron, it's..."

"You hate it, don't you. You think it's the worst thing you've ever laid eyes on. It's hideous, isn't it? OHMYGOD! IT REALLY IS TERRIBLE! IT BURNS IT BUUUUUUUUURNS, DAMN IT!!!" Ron was screaming and on the verge of a mental breakdown. Ah, the joys of living with a teenage boy...

"I wasn't going to say that." I said softly.

"Then what were you going to say?" He gave me a sad questioning look.

I hesitated before I spoke because, hell, who knows what I would say. I looked over it again. It definately was done by someone with experience because no newbie could do something that good. _**I**_ couldn't do something that good, and that's saying something!

It definately wasn't done in my style, that was for sure. But I didn't mind. I was sitting like he had told me to, but I looked different. My jeans and shirt were replaced with a dress and my hair was down, instead of my typical ponytail. But I was so pretty. Ron probably had Fleur on his mind while he was drawing this.

I scanned the drawing again. It was sketchy, the opposite of what I do, but still extremely gorgeous. But when my eyes landed on the sketch's face, I had to do a double take. Is that how I really look at him?! I was smiling at him, but there was something behind the smile. And my eyes. Oh god. I made it so obvious! This is bad. Well, maybe he didn't notice. This is RON!

Who am I kidding? A blind person could see that I... I... I LOVED HIM! THERE! I said it. But saying it in my mind is one thing. Saying it to him is a completely different story.

"'Mione, what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking."

A mischevous grin came to his lips. "About what?" He asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why yes. Yes I do."

Damn him. But I had planned for this. "I won't tell you... until tomorrow. And the sketch, I... I really like it. It's beautiful. But where did you learn to draw like that?"

"Well." He blushed. "I learned from the best."

Again with the compliments. I was about to say something so sarcastic, but then something in my brain urged me otherwise. Then I had an idea. It probably wasn't the smartest, but heck, I didn't feel like being smart! So I asked a simple question.

"Hey, Ron. Do you want to see my sketchbook?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh-my-god! I-can't-believe-how-hyper-this-ice-cream-makes-me!" Izzy said quickly.

Harry, Draco and I stared at her like she was insane. Wait, I take that back. She WAS insane.

"Izzy, sweetie, how much ice cream did you have?" Draco asked nervously.

She stopped bouncing around for a second, and thought. "Two-gallons." she stated.

"TWO GALLONS! Bloody hell... She eats as much as-" Harry said.

"-Me. She eats as much as me." I finished.

"I-so-do-NOT! Sirius-eats-WAY-more-than-I-do. You-guys-have-really-lost-it-if-you-think-I'm-just-like-Sirius. Besides-you-three-ate-a-ton-too!"

Wow. That girl sounded like an auctioneer, or whatever those Muggles were called. I glanced over at Draco and Harry. Harry was about to bounce off the wall.

"I think the ice cream is starting to get to me." Harry said rushedly.

"Ya think?" Draco snickered. But his face went from sarcastic to 'oh-my-god-somethings-happening!' "Uh-oh."

"What uh-oh?" I asked nervously.

"Sirius, I have the sudden urge to go and write madly about my non-existent untold love for Ginny. And go and kiss Angelina." His right eye was twitching madly and he was smiling maniacally.

"Oh crap. I really want to make a random video."

"Oh-my-god! So-do-I! Let's-go-do-it-RIGHT-now!!!" Izzy squealed.

She grabbed our hands and pulled us outside once more. She was starting to slow down, but she was still hyper.

"Alright. So-what-are-we-gonna-do?"

I was about to answer, but a loud POP! came from behind us. Izzy screamed and jumped into Draco's arms and Harry fell backward onto Draco. I searched for the source of the pop and found it. It was a letter. But from who? It was in a plain white envelope and it had a star drawn in green ink on the outside. I scanned the back I figured out who it was from. Hermione and Ron. It said "_To Harry, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Draco, and Isidora_". It was in Hermione's handwriting. God, I missed her... I traced my fingers over the words and smiled to myself. I glanced over at the other three. The temporary Trio, as I liked to call them. I knew Ron and Hermione could never be replaced in Harry's eyes, but with them gone, I guess it was okay for Izzy and Draco to step in their shoes for a while.

"What'cha got there, Padfoot?" FINALLY! Izzy wasn't talking like an squirrel high on coffee!

"A letter from Ron and 'Mione."

"How the hell?" Harry got up and brushed himself off.

"HARRY! Such a dirty, dirty mouth. _Scourgify!_" Izzy waved her wand and aimed it at Harry. It missed by inches.

Harry glared at Izzy, but was smiling all the same."Wanna tango, Izzy?"

"Bring on the music, Potter!"

"Is that a threat, Ponte?"

"Take it how ever you want to. I'll still consider it a promise."

"Alright." Harry sneered. "If that's how you wanna play, I'll play."

My eyes widened. It WAS Lily and James all over again! Wait. Does this mean Draco and Ginny are going to get together?!

Naw.

Before either of the teens could send a curse at one another, Draco and I jumped between them. "Drop your wands, or you'll never hear what Ron and 'Mione have to say." I said.

Izzy was unwavering, and Harry matched her determination. "We said DROP them, not point them at each other's throats!" Draco shouted.

"I won't drop mine until Harry drops his." Growled Izzy.

"What makes you think I'll drop mine first, Ponte?" Harry growled back.

All she did was smirk, and I thought nothing had happened. But when I heard Draco sniggering at Harry, I realized what she had done.

"ISIDORA JULIETTA PONTE!" Harry screeched.

Izzy's smile was sickly sweet. "Yes, Harry James Potter?" She batted her eyelashes at him, and laughed a little. I spun to face Harry and had to laugh myself. He was green with orange stripes.

"CHANGE ME BACK! RIGHT NOW!"

"Why should I?"

"Because If you don't," He sneered through gritted teeth. "I might just have to do this." A blue jet of light hit Izzy and she screamed.

"HARRY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!"

"I turned your hair pink and baby blue and made it frizzy. What else?" Harry smirked.

"Well, just to let you know _**I**_ can reverse it quickly." said Izzy. She lifted her wand to her hair and was about to reverse it, but Harry said something.

"On the contrary, love. It's irreversible. But your little spell is-"

"-Irreversible as well. Did you think I would leave loopholes? I'm with Draco twenty-four seven. I've learned to cover my tracks ALWAYS."

Harry and Izzy stared each other down, and they nodded. Izzy spoke up first. "Read the letter, and we'll change each other back."

I was about to protest, but Draco gave me a look. "Just do it, Sirius. She's hell to deal with when she's pissed." He said.

I rolled my eyes, and the three of them sat on the ground. I followed suit. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. I cleared my throat and began.

"_To everyone who wants us out:_

_Ron and I are so glad we discovered a loophole! We may not be able to apparate out, but we can send letters and other things! We found out around breakfast. Now we can answer back and talk to you!_

_The two of us want to see you all soon. Even Izzy. From your letters and what Harry said, you seem like a nice person. We'd really like to meet you, and we hope you feel the same. _

_As for the rest of you, meet us outside the house in three days at noon. They said __WE__ couldn't get out. The twins never said you guys couldn't get in! See? GENIUS! At least we think so._

_We don't want to say too much, just in case. We're sorry, but it's a nessecary precaution. If Fred and George get wind, we'd never see you! But bring them just in case. Y'know, so they don't blow up the Burrow or something..._

_That's all for now. We can't wait to see you in three days!_

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron_"

The four of us sat there, shocked and excited. "They finally found a way to see us. Brilliant..." Harry said, not bothering to conceal his happiness.

Izzy changed Harry back, and vice versa. "Hey, I'm sorry for making you orange. But it looks good on you!" Izzy gave Harry a weak smile.

"It's fine, really. And the blue and pink hair? I prefer your hair brown. It's really pretty." Harry's eyes twinkled and Izzy ran a hand over her locks a few time.

They smiled at each other and gave each other a quick hug. When they let go, Ginny burst through the porch door and landed at my knees, panting madly.

"A-noth-er par-ty to-night... Sir-i-us, it's horrible." Her eyes were wide with fear and her red hair fell haphazardly in front of her face.

I pulled her up and grinned. "Aw, come on, Gin. It's just a party! How bad could it be?"

As if to answer my question, Percy came through the porch door, dressed like a noble living in sixteenth century France. Need I say more?

"It's a theme party..." Percy said through clenched teeth. "Those boys are not going to forget who they messed with once I'm done with them."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I think we should play a game."

"What kind of a game, Ron?"

"One where you have to answer a question truthfully or have to do something you'd never do."

"Like truth or dare?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Ron and I had a very uneventful day. Other than us sketching and taking a few pictures, (Like we did everyday) nothing important happened. Except I got more depressed. After sending that letter to the Gang, I was so upset. I don't know why, though. I'm not one to cry or even sniffle! I'm tough. At least, I was.

He'd been trying to get me to smile since lunch, but I was somewhere else. A place of reflection. Somewhere that made me think. And it was horrible. It was my own mind.

But now I had to smile and have fun. Ron wanted to play a game! And Ron was ultra competitive...

"Hmm..." I smiled slyly. "How about we save that game before we head to bed. Let's play something else, like..."

I racked my brain for a game that we had. Monopoly took forever, we didn't have enough people for Clue, and Sorry made me cry. It bores me, enough said. I wanted a game where you had to use your head, a game for brains.

A game like Scrabble.

Ron apparently got the same idea, and we grinned at each other like mad five year olds. I grabbed the game and we raced to the table. I got there first.

"You up for a challenge, Ron, or do you know you're going to lose?" I smirked.

"How much you wanna bet?" Ron smirked back.

"All that alcohol they sent us." I dared. It's not like _**I**_ was going to have to drink it.

"You are SO on!"

We emptied out the box and began to play. This was a game I intended to win. But Ron was matching my determination with his own. This was a battle to the death...

"Look at that. I just used 'X' and 'Z'!" He pointed to the board and raised his head triumphantly.

"'Zexion'?" I wasn't sure if you could use names, but it fit. It was better than my 'kumquat'. I gave him a weak smile and he looked positively evil.

We went back and forth for ages until I saw the end. Ron had spelled out 'Ever' and there were no more spaces. He'd won. Oh god.

"Looks like someone is gonna have to down some Firewhiskey." Ron chuckled sinisterly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"BOYS! YOUR HIDES ARE MINE!!!!"

Katie was beyond angry. All of us were, but she was the most. I could see why. Since the theme was Revolutionary France, everyone was wearing sky-high wigs and fancy dresses and suits. Mine was extremely itchy, and I couldn't reach my backside. The worse the itch, the harder it is to reach. Boy, does that ring true!

Katie looked insane. Her eyes were wide, and her pink curly wig was falling off. She was clawing at her stomach, and she tried shaking off her shoes. She got one off, and didn't bother taking the other one off. She hobbled over to the twins who looked absolutely dashing in their suits. Angelina nearly died at the sight of Fred, and Alicia wished George would've proposed right there and then. Young love, such a beautiful thing.

Back to Katie. Her dress was bumping everything in sight, even knocking Luna and Neville over. But she didn't care. There was a disturbing glint in her eyes and once she reached George, she grabbed him by the collar. Fred watched, barely containing his amusement.

"Ah, Katherine! What can I, Lord Weasley, do for a lady like you?" George grinned his trademark grin, and everyone in the Burrow was now watching.

"Don't call me Katherine, you twit. And you know bloody well what I'm talking about..." Katie gripped his collar tighter.

"Oi! You mean that we ruined Oliver's pro-" Fred started, but Katie turned and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Yes, you flaming idiot!" Katie hissed in a low voice so that only the boys, Angelina, and I were able to hear. "You ruined his proposal to me! And right now I am restraining myself from moving my grip from your mouth to your throat."

Fred looked terrified for the first time in his life, and Angelina stared at her blonde best friend. Then, her face lit up and she screamed "OH MY GOD! OLIVER IS GOING TO PROPOSE TO KATIE?!"

There was a collective gasp, and all eyes were now on Wood. He was blushing, and he couldn't look Katie in the eye. "How did you find out, Kates? I tried to keep it a secret..." He mumbled.

Ginny raised her wand and changed Katie's pink monstrosity of a dress into a beautiful blue and white gown. She looked exactly like Gisele in 'Enchanted', just with blonde hair. She also changed Oliver's clothes into a poofy white pirate-style shirt and jeans with boots. Think Prince Eric from 'The Little Mermaid'.

I gave Katie a little push and she gave me a quick smile. She turned to face an extremely pink Oliver. "I kinda overheard you telling Parvati and Harry about how you were going to do it." She stumbled over to him with her one heel still on. Oliver caught her and tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Padma and Seamus sighed together, and Molly and Arthur were beaming from ear to ear. That small moment was so touching, I almost was brought to tears.

Oliver ushered Katie to a chair. "Kates, stick out your left foot." He got down on his knees and Katie did as she was told. Her bare foot peeped out from under her gown, and Izzy gave a squeal of delight. She knew what was coming.

Oliver furrowed his brow, and he debated what he was about to do. He took a deep breath, and pulled Katie's other high heel from behind his back and slid it on her foot. Her smile grew brighter, and was about to hug him, but he held his finger up to stop her. She cocked her head to the side, and looked skeptical. Everyone else in the room waited with baited breath. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, metaphorically speaking.

Oliver raised one knee and held Katie's hand. He searched his pockets and found what he was looking for. He drew a small golden snitch out and began to speak. "Katherine Emma Bell, you are the person I have loved since the day we met second year, and... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You made me a better man, and I'll never be able to repay you. The only thing I will ask of you is..."

He flicked the Snitch open and Katie was near tears. Inside was a diamond ring, simple, but stunning all the same. He gulped and asked the question everyone had been waiting for. "Will you marry me?"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes went from Oliver, to the ring, then back to Oliver. She wasn't saying anything, so Oliver began to do what any reasonable man would do in that situation: Panic.

"Kates? KATES?! I understand if you don't want to, but at least say something! ANYTHING!" Oliver was near hysterical. I rushed over to his side, and tried to comfort him.

"Oliver, mate, She's just a little shocked. Just taking everything in. She didn't expect this, y'know?" I was patting his back, and he spun around on me.

"Sirius, SHE KNEW THIS WAS COMING!!! _**HOW COULD SHE NOT EXPECT IT?!?!**_" Tears were forming in his eyes when we heard stuttering.

Katie was smiling, eyes still wide, and she was trying to get her answer out. Y-y-y-y..."

Fred rolled his eyes, and walked over to Katie. He whacked her hard on the back, and smiled. She gulped and looked Oliver in the eyes. Through her tears, she said "Yes, Oliver. Yes, I'll marry you." She was smiling radiantly now and Oliver was doing the same. They stood up together and Oliver pulled her close to kiss her. She responded with such enthusiasm that she was lifted off her feet. We all cheered for the First Couple of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Katie and Oliver were happy to be closer than ever. Katie broke away from her new fiance and all the women who were congratulating her. She headed straight for the Twins.

"Fred, George. Thank you. For what you did for me. You guys planned this all along didn't you?" Katie questioned

"Of course we did, Katie." George gave her a genuine smile.

Fred gave her a hug. "We may not look it, but we know a thing or two about romance."

Katie pulled them both in an embrace. "I'll never be able to thank you enough. You guys really know what you're doing."

The three of them shared a grin. "We always do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat on the bed waiting for Ron to get out of the bathroom. I needed to change before we played our game and he was taking FOREVER! I walked over to the door, and knocked on it. I leaned on it while waiting for a response. It swung open without notice and I fell to the ground. Almost.

"Whad'ya do that for 'Mione?" Ron asked me while pulling me up straight. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, and... Wait, BARE?!

I peered around behind him, and there on the floor was his pajama shirt. At least he was wearing pants. I checked his legs just to make sure. Yup, wearing pants.

Ron was smiling, and I could tell I was blushing. We kept having moments, and I was afraid of what would happen if I slipped up. Ron wouldn't look at me the same way. I'd be another Lavander Brown, obsessed with a Weasley boy. Just like every other girl in the world.

I turned to go back to the bed, but Ron pulled me back. "Aw, Hermione. We're best friends! We've seen worse than each other in our undies. Besides, we'll have more time to get stuff done!" He laughed and for once, I trusted his insanity.

It's not like we were going to face each other when we changed. God no. Who knows what I would do! It's not like you wouldn't either! I'm a teenage girl standing in the same room with a half naked man. Now when I say it like that, it sounds SO much worse.

I changed as quickly as possible, but I could feel eyes watching my back. Ron, no doubt. I shivered slightly and pulled my shirt over quickly. When I turned around, Ron wasn't behind me. Creepy...

I flounced on the bed and waited for Ron. "Hmm..." I said to myself. "Where could that man be?"

"Right here, maybe?" I was almost nose to nose with Ron when I realized where he was. I nearly fell off the bed in surprise.

"Whoa there! You okay?" He grabbed my hand and saved me from falling. My lips curved into a half smile.

"I'm fine now!" I pulled myself up right and brushed myself off for no apparent reason. Time to play another game.

"Are you going to make me drink that bottle of firewhiskey now?" I asked innocently.

Ron was shocked at my question, yet highly amused. "No. Tomorrow. That way you'll have time to prepare for the hangover of your life."

"Oi vay! I didn't think I'd be drinking... Just stop me from doing anything I'll regret, okay?" I begged him.

"You got it! Hey, about the game we were gonna play?"

"Yes?"

"Let's wait until tomorrow. You're a truthful drunk, and I'll be able to get anything out of you." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and layed down. "Please. You won't break me. You won't get a single thing that you want out of me."

Ron laughed once again and came down next to me. "You'll be surprised at how convincing I can be, Hermione." He put his hand on my upper arm and I shuddered. "_Gotta hold my tongue. I can't tell him. Not yet..._" I kept telling myself I had to keep this a secret. But tomorrow might change everything. Crap.

Ron felt me shiver and he became worried. "Hermione! Are you cold?"

"Yes." I lied quickly. "I don't know why, but I'm freezing."

"Well, you should get to bed! I'll try to keep you warm, if you want." Ron offered sweetly.

"I-I'd like that." I shuddered again, but this time overdramaitically, and we both laughed. Boy, did it feel good to laugh!

We settled into the bed and Ron wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, but he didn't let go. My arms were between our chests and I was becoming more tense every second. Ron noticed.

"'Mione, loosen up. You're so tense! And would it kill to give me a hug?" Ron looked down at me and the moment our eyes locked, something clicked. It was weird, but right. Indescribable is what it was.

I slowly moved my hands down his chest and I bit my lip. Ron and I had never been this close before. It was terrifying to be near him like this. But he smiled. And I wasn't scared anymore.

I put my hands around his torso, and rested my head against his arm and shoulder. He sighed and I knew why. As I grew drowsy and was near sleep, a new thought came to mind. Maybe the truth wouldn't be so bad.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Another A/N: So weird. Spelling errors are on purpose!**

**Yaoi, incest, and Dramione fics are getting to me... You can see the influence all over it. RON HAS TURNED INTO DRACO! **_**THE HORROR!**_

**Anyway, I got dragged into the restricted section of All that is rated M! Never. Again. It's really scary how well some writers can gross me out. And y'know what the worst part is? I can't stop reading once I've started! I feel so dirty...**

**And I keep listening to gushy songs like "So Close" from 'Enchanted'. Love it, but it makes me feel un-me. Untomboyish. And now I want to go shopping and get my nails done. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?!**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who's stayed loyal. More hints at HGSB for Melinda, more Twin sightings for Kassandra, and more competitiveness for me, Julia, the Supreme Author Who Looks Cool In Anything. And y'all know it. **

**Okay, my work is done for now. I'll be MIA for a while because I'm going on a cruise. Greaaaaaaaaaaat. DO THEY KNOW HOW SEASICK I GET?! So if I don't send love, it's because I'm gone. But ask nicely, and I'll send a Marauder of your choice to you. (Or any guy from the HP series. But I'm on better terms with Remus, Sirius, and James for certain... (cough) **_**reasons**_**. Kapeesh?)**

**Press le blurple button for Harry Potter happiness! Ah, how I've missed saying that...**

**(P.S. EIGHTEEN FRICKING PAGES!!! What the hell?!)**

**(P.S.S. Someone say Hermione's cute, for the love of God! I'm a GIRL, and when you guys say you like Ron's POV better, it scares me. REALLY bad.)  
**

**(P.S.S.S. Any suggestions on the sequel to this?)**


End file.
